World's Apart
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: What happens when two of the main characters to an amazing disney movie tumble into the living room of a 21st human world? Well here's what happened in this one as Basil and Ratagin have to put up with each other while living in this couple's home. Will they return? and what surprises are in store once they do. Rated M for sexual innuendo, cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** the two O.C's. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. One**

It'll be two weeks till I turn twenty-six with no plans what to do for it. My friends tend to be busy like usual and all i end up doing is going for dinner with two or three friends maybe that can actually hang out with me after dinner and not just eat and run along with what little of my family that doesn't want to come along for a free meal.

It doesn't seem like I'll really be doing much, except trying to read this book my mother gave me because im a practicing witch and it's time I learned the family's book of shadows. Though all I seem to want to do is either draw or write my fanfictions on my computer. Lately it's been "The Great Mouse Detective" I've been writing about. Bringing the great joy and love for the movie...and the mouse. Though my husband; John hasn't been much help with it when he teases me...not in a mean way, just in a way so I can react because I'm cute that way apparently.

"Oh dear, you know I'm just teasing you." said John

"I know...but you certainly not helping my wants right now."

"Sorry, maybe later. Heh"

"Yeah... I should be reading that book mom gave me."

"You should, but are you really going to?"

"Well...there is a spell I wouldn't mind trying. My mom says it took  
her a couple of months to perfect it. As much as she doesn't believe me  
when it comes to my element...my ability. I'd like to prove her wrong  
and show her what I can do."

"You know that's not a good reason to try it."

"You mean other then to practice and see what happens."

"Yeah, I guess."

"good, this will be one thing to keep me occupied till my birthday...which  
doesn't seem to exist."

"Why do you say things like that?"

"Because it's a Tuesday Who would have time for me during the week besides  
you and your mom."

"There's a few who would come."

"right, well in the meantime. Let's give it a try."

He agreed to it as I read up on what I would need. I thought it was a little strange. Not the white candles in a circle no, not the spell it's self no, but that i asked for a old no longer in use key. Although maybe it's not that strange...after all I am in a way opening a door to...somewhere. It says I have to think of a place or wherever that I would want to go. Sounded pretty specific so maybe that's why mom had trouble at first with it.

I got it set up and lit the candles as John brings me his key from the old house. I kept reading the book and had him bring me a paper and pen.

"Why do you need that?"

"Because it says that I have to draw a door."

"Really? kind of beatlejuice there isn't it?"

"Tell me about it, but that's what the book says, so..."

I draw the door and place it in front of me in the circle of candles. I cast the spell as I held the key down towards it and though I didn't think it would work I was amazed as the lights flickered and I'm pretty sure John was hearing the crackling as well as I was. It said that I have to think of a place that I want to go. Whether it's another country, city, time period or even another world. The only thing that came to mind is what I've been writing my fanfiction about lately. Then a flashing light appears and when it died down an actual wooden frame door appeared.

"Well...I'm speechless."

"That's a first. Well let's open it."

"You think we'll be okay?"

"Don't know, but...allons-y?"

I laughed as he rolled his eyes at me for using a Doctor Who reference. I reached for the knob to turn and as I opened it something came tumbling out of the door and into my living room. Then the door snapped shut and disappeared. I'm pretty sure I had the same thought as John as we looked where the door was.

_Oh fuck._

We were both knocked out of our thoughts as I heard yelling now. Looking in my den that they had rolled into and I couldn't believe what I saw...or more so who I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara and John. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kara, really? of all the places or worlds you could have thought of it  
was The Great Mouse Detective?"

"It was the last fanfiction I was writing when you started teasing me  
earlier, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well now what?"

"We stop them from fighting before they break something...like my  
great grandmothers royal daultins."

"Right."

We stepped in and at first john yelled at them to knock it off, then I tried. Finally I decided that since they were blocking us out, I knew what wouldn't be. I rushed into the kitchen and came back with a stick and a mouse trap. I set the trap off and in mid argument they stopped and looked at me.

"Now that I got your attention, if you would just let each other go and  
go into the living room, this will be much more pleasant, because you  
two are just three inches away from possibly falling into my glass  
cabinet of my porcelain dolls that are over fifty years old and if  
one pinky from any of them breaks off I'm gonna break you in half, do  
you understand?"

They both looked at me as if I'm an egg short of a dozen. Then as perfectly calm and gentleman like as possible, Ratagin spoke.

"My dear...what if I don't listen?"

"Other then this is being my house you two rolled into..." I walked  
right up to him, watching him lean back a bit as I got into his space  
and smiled.

"Do you REALLY want to know the answer to that question?"

"Take my advice and just shake your head because you don't want her  
to answer." said John.

They both shook their heads as I turned away.

"Good now, please head into the living room while I clean up and go  
through my book. Maybe it can explain this."

* * *

**John**

I sighed as she walked back into the living room, shaking her butt in those perfectly fitted jeans of hers. If only she had just simply wanted to mess around tonight we wouldn't have guests here, but nope she has to be stubborn and out magic her mother. I turned to look at our... well to me mostly unwanted guests and sighed once more.

"Okay guys you heard the wife, let's get going."

"You mean you two are married?" said Basil in a curious tone.

"Yes, why?"

"Well...to be honest you two seemed like brothers and sisters."

"For once I have to agree with you Basil." said Ratagin

Ugh! even cartoon characters think that. It has to be the way we look, I mean we both have brown hair and eyes, even though my hair is darker and her eyes can kind of change to either brown, dark brown, hazel or even golden brown...with hints of blue, purple or red. That I don't even know how is possible...or it could possibly be how we act sometimes around each other, after all we were friends first. I wonder if I can talk her into dying it blonde again...or maybe red. Heh.

"Well you aren't the first to say that and certainly won't be the last.  
Now come on before she has to come back in here again."

I escorted them over to our brown reclining couch as I take the love seat and Kara sitting in her leather recliner going over the big old leathery book that looks older then dirt.

"So if you would, please tell us how we got here?" said Basil

"Well from what I saw and understand in simplest terms Kara performed  
a spell from her family's ancient book of shadows and made a doorway  
to your world and when she opened it well I could only assume she has  
opened it as you two were fighting and fell right through. After that  
it closed on it's own and disappeared."

"So your telling me that she did a magic spell and all of a sudden here  
we are? That sounds a tad far fetched." said Basil, watching as he  
pondered my words a bit.

"Well Mr. Basil then you explain how you could have rolled through a  
doorway that probably wasn't there a second ago with Ratagin and all  
of a sudden your in the 21st century human world the size of humans...  
that I wonder why you hadn't changed into humans, it is the  
dominating species." said Kara

"Next to cockroaches."

"Gross. Anyway go ahead geniuses, tell me what do you think happened...  
and if "dream" comes across your lips I will happily slap you to  
prove you wrong." said Kara in a way that was telling me she was  
issuing a challenge...and then I opened my mouth.

"Where Kara? cause I doubt across the face came to mind when you said  
you'd slap him."

"Really? this isn't the time for such things."

"Just trying to lighten the mood dear." I smiled at her as she gives  
me a scowl as her fatal full face blush starts to disappear.

I could see it on their faces that they were thinking while Kara continued to read...til she screamed in delight, scaring all of us.

"What the hell!"

"I found both of my answers. First of all the spell I performed is a  
two parter or the sorts. I did the one where we would have been  
allowed to enter their world, thus once we did we would change into  
mice, but since they came through it distorted the energy that was  
made for us and not only did it not change them except in height, but  
it caused the doorway in between the dimensions to shift, jam and had  
to close off before more people or whatever could go through it and  
now...now because the energies are messed up we can't use the spell  
till the next new moon so by then the energies will be fixed and will  
be able to cast the spell again." said Kara as if this was completely  
normal...in our case it is.

"Okay, somehow I understood all of that."

I saw the blank looks on both of them as I assumed Kara did too as she sighed.

"Hmm how can I explain this to you too...it's as if you see one door that  
says "enter only" and another that says "exit only" and someone tries  
to enter through the exit door after someone tries to leave through it,  
thus it causing commotion and chaos."

"How does that cause chaos?" said Ratagin

"If you ever been to a wal-mart on black friday you wouldn't ask that  
question."

"What is a wal-mart?" Said basil

"A very large store. So anyway I guess you two are stuck here till the  
next new moon."

"So about a month. Till then you two are just gonna have to play nice.  
Don't have like each other, but you will act civil in this house." said Kara

I watched them agreed to her terms. Not a surprise, she doesn't ask a lot, but you will be respectable and civil in our home. That and do your own damn laundry. We sometimes do it together, but otherwise its her.

"So what's the answer to your other question?"

"Easy to explain. Because they technically they exited through the  
entrance it technically realize that these two were not human thus  
left them the way they are where as if we had entered like we were  
suppose to we would have changed to match the world."

"That's great...I got a headache."

"That's not new. Maybe you need to eat something."

Speaking of food, usually she would go make food after a spell and she hasn't taken her nose out of the book since.

"Good idea, so is anyone hungry?"

"Well basil did interrupt my evening." said Ratagin in a matter-of-fact way

"You were holding her majesty's niece hostage."said Basil

"Perish the thought, she could have left."

"Only for your goons to bring her back when they were done robbing  
every other place in London."

"Anyway gentlemen, that's not answering my question."

They both nodded in response, but kara hasn't done that.

"Excuse me for a second, she sometimes doesn't hear me when she's  
reading."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I DO NOT own The Great Mouse Detective but I DO OWN Kara and John. Enjoy!

* * *

**Basil**

Of all the things to happen I fall into another universe with my nemesis to only be stuck here with him for a month. Though it's not all bad I suppose. Kara and john both appear nice, although Kara seemed a bit on the scary side at first, but it doesn't appear that she's always that way as I watched John walk up to her and bends down to her side and whispers to her.

Whatever he said to her certainly got her attention as her face started to turn red.

"Dear...you got five seconds to move before I nutshot you."said Kara

"Why so violent. I'm only seeing if you heard me. Should I say it  
louder?"said John

"If you want food then I suggest you shut it."

"Shutting it."

"Good"

I watched her place a piece of paper in the book as she closes it and leaves. Though I am now curious just what did he say to her. Though Ratagin must have been thinking the same thing as he asks.

"What did you say to the dear woman?"said Ratagin

"Well one you can call her Kara. It's easier and two...if I told you  
she'd kill me...no wait first she'd maim me, remove my boys and then  
kill me only to bring me back and do it again."

"Can her magic really do that?"said Ratagin as he appeared to be having  
ideas about what her magic really could do.

"I have no idea and I don't want to find out."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now...I get ready for work while Kara is making food. So talk to her  
about what to do...oh and don't let her earlier actions fool you,  
she is a very nice person. She only gets scary when it comes to  
certain things. Such as those porcelain figures, those things are  
a family heirloom pass down from her great-grandmother to her  
grandma, then over to her uncle, skipping her mother and straight to  
her." said John

"Shouldn't it have been passed to the mother though?"

"Not in this case. Her family is...really screwed up. That's all I'll  
say about it because it's her's to tell, not mine."

"Well if her uncle passed it to her I assume he's..."said Ratagin

"No, he's still alive. He decided it's easier to give Kara the stuff  
and have it in the will that he had given it all to her previously  
so the rest of the family couldn't take it away from her because  
they would. They say they don't care that she gets it, but they do  
and because he did do this and remarked about it in the will there's no  
way they can get it from her."

"That's smart of him."

"Yeah, that's one of the things I can actually say about the man...Now  
I got to get ready, I'm sure the food is almost ready."

As he left down the hallway from us I decided to get up and look around for a bit, thought I left that rat on the couch, but had decided to follow me instead. This is an extraordinary house. Seeing five or six different devices in just the living room alone. I went back into the den and saw how different it was compared to the living room. Paintings, the porcelain dolls John was talking about, some figurines, a marble bar with stools, sink, cabinet, glasses of different kinds, and a variety of alcohol.

There was also another couch, a couple of chairs, lamps, another large device and full body mirror. This seemed much more of an older taste in style. I left the rat to ponder at one of the paintings as I walked into the dining room and saw that it was similar to the den; A wooden dining table with four wooden cushioned chairs, a crystal chandelier and a cabinet with a set of white and silver china.

I remembered that John mentioned Kara's uncle giving her some things so no one else in the family would get their hands on it, I wonder if both the den and the dining room here would be those very items. I also saw that there was a doorway leading outside that connected to a porch with another machinery. I was befuddled on why would they need so many machines and such. Past it was another hallway and one door on my right marked **"reading room"**. I wasn't planning on it, but I was curious about the room and as I planned to open it I heard them calling for both of us and headed back towards the living room where Ratagin had already sat down with a bowl of yellow noodles of the sort.

She smiled as she handed me a bowl of it and asked for me to sit.

"What is this?"

"Macaroni and Cheese."

"Please tell me you packed some for me to take with?" said John as he  
came out pulling his red shirt down."

"Of course I did. It's in the blue lunch box."

"You're too good to me."

She giggles slightly as she kisses him on the lips. I don't know why but I felt my face warm up and what made it worse is I could see Ratagin smirking at me from the corner of my eye.

"And what are you looking at?"

"I don't know, you tell me. See anything you like?"

I ignored his comment as I ate and couldn't believe how much I actually enjoyed that...even more then Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets...though I'll never tell her that.

"Miss Kara, this was...wonderful."

"Please Basil you don't have to call me Miss. It sounds old to me, also  
I'm a Mrs. I am married to this big guy here."

"Yup...and of course it's good. She puts in three to six different  
kinds of cheese in it because the powder stuff just isn't enough." said John  
with a large grin on his face

"And thus my problem...I've spoiled you too much."

"Nah...although you probably will actually mean that with what I'm  
about to tell you." said John as he looked a little sheepish

"What?"

"Well...tomorrow is Saturday and well...it's..."

"Game night...crap!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara and John. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ratagin**

At first I wasn't thrilled that not only was I stuck in a completely new world from my own, but stuck here with that pipsqueak detective.  
Although I never realized that I could find a human as attractive as Miss...or Mrs. Kara. She's a very lovely lady...as long as you aren't  
close to breaking anything that's in her den and dining room.

I give her credit I never had food like this and probably won't once I return to my home. Though in the meantime I was watching Kara  
getting frustrated over this so called "game night".

"What is game night if you do not mind me asking?"

"It's where our friends come over and play a...uh how to explain this...  
a fantasy role playing game." said Kara

I gave her a curious look. _A fantasy game? what kind of game is fantasy? sounds like a children's game to me._ Then it seemed that John had an  
idea as he sits down in his seat and opens up this grey machine of some kind and starts pushing buttons on it. He has both Basil and I  
come over to where he was and points at the screen.

"Here, you can read up on everything you would need to know about it,  
but you have to share so please...try not the break it. These  
things aren't cheap." said John

"What is it?"

"A laptop computer...A much more advance was of writing and communicating  
with other people."

"So what do I do?"

"You use this to go down to continue reading. This is called a mouse...  
oh god the humor in that...anyway when you get to the bottom you can  
click on this arrow using the left button read more. You know there's no  
more pages when this arrow isn't there. Okay? if you got any more  
questions I'm sure Kara will be able to help." Said John as he relinquishes  
his seat for me to get a better look at this computer.

"I do need to tell you, if Kara is on her own computer and you're trying  
to ask for help, don't get frustrated with her, she tends to not hear  
anyone around her when she's reading or concentrating on something,  
just as Kara can't get too irritated if she's being asked about something."

"Thank you dear, I sound like a terrible person now."

"Honestly I understand where you're coming from." I looked at Basil  
with mild curiosity. Never have I heard him compare himself to anyone  
in a way of understanding.

"I'm sure it happens with all the work you do...Speaking of work, John  
you need to go."

"I know, I'm taking the van."

"Oh gez."

"Well it's either that or I'm five minutes late."

"Fine, fine. Go and when you get off bring breakfast with you."

"So donuts it is. Bye."

I watched these two show affection towards each other in another kiss as he grabs a couple of other things I didn't really see and leaves. Kara picks up the bowls from earlier and heads back to the kitchen as we continue to read.

_This...game seemed both complex and simple. So many different versions of it...all with different rules, backgrounds and characters..._It  
intrigued me. I looked over at Kara to see if I could ask her a question and she seemed to be in deep thought. I cleared my throat  
in hopes maybe she heard it...after the fourth time I was trying to get her attention.

"Ratigan...do you need to speak with Kara?"

"What else was it looking like?"

"You being very much like a young boy who's trying to ask the girl  
if she would let you court her."

I snarled at his response, but he just rolled his eyes as he got up from the seat and goes on to tap Kara on the arm. She blinks a couple  
of times and shakes her head as she looks up over at Basil; who is sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I'm sorry, were you guys trying to ask me something?"

"Ratigan does indeed have a question."

"Okay, so shoot."

"Well...I've finished reading and I've found it intriguing. Just to  
see how it is truly done, do you think it would be alright to...play  
I guess it would be."

"Um...we'll that we'll have to discuss it with John and see if our  
friends will be okay with. I mean this is going to be...interesting  
to explain to them."

"Right because I'm sure it isn't common for there to be human size  
rodents from other worlds asking to play this paper and pen game." said  
Basil as he sits there with Kara.

"We'll I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No, it's okay. You are our guests here for the month, so they are  
just gonna have to deal with it."

I saw Kara smile as she giggled while looking at her computer.

"Though you should be lucky I don't have any of my lolita friends over."

"Lolita?"

"It's a style in japan that says I don't have to show off my body to  
be beautiful. It can go from being elegant to being cute. Here up in  
the right corner of the screen you see a box, type out lolita...l.o.l.i.t.a,  
and push the button that says enter. It will tell you what you need to  
know."

I did as she told me and up came so much information. About the different styles of lolita and it's history. The pictures that came with some  
of the different style were lovely, much to my own tastes. If these...lolita friends of hers is how they dress I wouldn't mind meeting them myself.

"Well, I'm impressed with their taste of clothing."

"The ones I talk to either buy their outfits or make them."

"Impressive."

"Yes they are."

"What about you?"

"Well...I don't do the skirts or dresses. I do the prince version."

"Why? I think you would do well in at least the goth style. You have  
such lovely skin pigment and hair color for it."

She did look adorable as she seemed to mimic a cod fish while her face  
turned red. I admit I did get some joy out of this.

"It-It-it's because I don't sew full outfits like that and to buy is  
much too expensive and figuring out the measurements they need confuses  
me sometimes so I'd rather put together my prince outfit and be happy  
about it. Beside I'm the only one that tends to do that so i just stick  
out more."

"Anyway, why did you say we should be glad about them not coming?" said  
Basil.

"Because there's one who would...probably hug you and make you two  
blush. She can have a very dirty mind I tell you, but then again so  
do I, my husband and our friends."

"Speaking of friends, these friends that are coming over. What are they  
like?"

"...You will see. I'll tell you two out of three might be surprised  
and I say two because the third is a mystery to me sometimes."

"Then he should be interesting to meet." said Basil with a look of  
intrigue played across his face. As if he was facing a case of  
some kind.

"So Kara, if we play do you suppose you or John will be able to help?"

She had a look of something that seems either sad, tired or deflated.

"More then likely John. I don't play."

"Why ever not? they're your friends too right?" said Basil as he looks  
at her with interest.

"Well yes they are...but it's more of John's and their thing. I just  
don't play."

She didn't seem like she was going to go into details so I dropped it  
as a yawn came out. Kara raised an eyebrow as she looked at the time.

"No wonder, it's almost one a.m and I haven't even shown you two to  
your rooms."

She puts her computer down and gets up as does Basil and I. She heads down the hallway nearby the dining room and flips something on the wall to light up the way. She points the hallway at the end on the left being mine and the one across being Basil's and that each room had their own bathroom so we wouldn't have to share, so grateful for that as I go into my room. Simple enough; a large bed with sheets and blankets, dresser, mirror, desk and the door leading to the bathroom. Never realizing just how tired I truly was till I laid down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but **I DO OWN Kara,John, Chris, Kristy and Mark.** Enjoy!

* * *

**Basil**

The next day in the afternoon I had been reading more on this rping game and frankly at this time I didn't have an interest in it, though  
it was pleasant to meet their friends when they came in. A tall skinny brunette male named Chris, who was just a little shorter then the other one; Mark who had dark long hair and then the brunette girl; Kristy who...well had more on the top then Kara did. Not that I was really looking, it's just hard not to they I told them I wasn't interested they seemed to understand, though Kara...

"Kara why are you trying to break the universe again?" said Chris

"Because I'm suppose to be practicing my craft...it just happens  
to come with universe breaking."said Kara

"Well will you stop it. The only time you should be breaking a  
universe is in game...that is when you come back to play." said  
Chris

"Uh, yeah. Well I do have things I need to work on." Kara was looking a bit  
uncomfortable about where this conversation was going.

"Come on sissy, come play with us." said Kristy

"Come play with us." said John

"No way you creepy twins from The Shinning. I don't play that way."

"You never do."

I raised an eyebrow about this. It should be enough for her to just say no and move on, but they seemed to be pushing it.

"Come on Kara, how many times do you hear someone say that they played  
dice games with a..."said Chris

Kara had the horror on her face as if she was saying: Oh god don't say it, don't say it!

"new person who probably can outsmart me in any given conversation" said John

A sigh of relief came from her, I would be too. I'd hate to clean up that crime scene if Ratagin lost his composure.

"Thank you, but we'll have to test that out another time." said Ratagin.

"Anyway, it'll be a new game, giving you a chance to join in."said Kristy

I could see they weren't going to give up till she was possibly mad or in tears from the way her eyes seem to glisten or someone spoke for  
her. I laid my paw on her shoulder as a way of comfort I hope as I spoke to them.

"I think Kara has given you her answer a few times already. If she  
truly wanted to, don't you think she would have agreed by the second  
time? I mean I'm not playing, I don't have as strong of an interest as  
Ratagin here does. So I won't, maybe another time, but not this time.  
So why should she play if she doesn't want to."

"It's fine you guys...he's right she doesn't want to play. Maybe  
another time." said John as he walked over to her, holding her face  
in his hands.

I could see she was ready to cry, but he kept her close to his face, trying to reassure her that it's alright. I'm not one hundred percent  
sure if she believed it, but she smiled at John nonetheless and he kissed her as they left for the dining room.

Then I remembered seeing that reading room when I was looking around last night and thought to ask. Though I could see she didn't quite hear me, so I tapped her a little as she seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking

"What did you say Basil?"

"I was asking about that reading room that's down from my room. You  
think we could go in?"

"Sure, all it is is a small library that we keep all of our books in."

I couldn't believe how amazing this room was. She wasn't lying when she said it was like a small library. Books almost wall to wall. All except  
one wall that had a window, but then I saw their was two recliners, a couch and tables for your drinks to sit on, but all the books, they  
almost reached the ceiling there was so many.

"And all of these books are yours?"

"John's and mine. All the books we've bought and mostly read over the  
nine years we've been together."

"Wow...and do you have a ladder somewhere here?"

"Yup attached to the bookshelves over there"

She pointed out where the ladder that seems to be attached to some kind of rails above the shelves in order to move around the whole room. I rushed over and tried to decide where to start. I looked over at Kara as she picked up the book that was sitting in one of the recliners and  
reclined herself back, stretching her pale legs out. Though I hadn't noticed before that she was wearing shorts that were just above her knees, showing more leg then I had seen last night.

"Um...what do you suggest I read?"

"Hmm, well let's see. I'm not sure if I'm the best person to ask. I  
tend to read young adult fantasy books, except for a few by Kelly Armstrong.  
She's a good writer."

"Well I'm willing to give it a try."

"Well okay then. I suggest Haunted. That's where I started off when  
I was reading the series. A's start over by the door. We have these  
shelves organized by the last name of the authors then by series so  
you should be able to find her towards the bottom."

I went over to where she said and at first glance I managed to find it. I took the recliner near by Kara and started on reading.

By the time it had been three hours in there I had finished about five of her books by this Armstrong author. Though fantasy isn't really  
one of my favorites, I did enjoy them a little, if not interesting enough to pass the time.

Though it has been quiet today. I wonder if everything is okay. I go to the door, just so maybe I could hear something and when I cracked it  
open I had to quickly close it from how loud they really were.

"The room is sound proof so whoever is in here doesn't get disturbed by  
noise."

_Now she tells me._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN Kara,John, Chris, Kristy and Mark.** Enjoy!

* * *

**Ratigan**

"Darn it!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You got one more shot after this round."  
said Chris as John takes his turn at this so called creature he  
created.

I honestly can't believe how simple all this is. Though the story telling part seems to befall on me sometimes, but otherwise it has  
been very enjoyable. So much so that when I saw the time I couldn't believe three hours had passed.

"That's pretty normal for these games." said John

"Technically we'll go five hours without realizing it." said Chris

"Five hours? do you eat at all during this?"

"Of course. Normally we'll snack during sessions, especially if we're  
doing an all niter." said John

"All night? is that the case tonight?"

"No, i have things to do in the morning so most likely we'll be  
be done by two a.m" said Chris

_Ten hours in total! no wonder Kara wasn't up for it. I will be dead  
tired when it's over._

"Speaking of food, you wanna go ask Kara about what to do for  
dinner?"said John

"That's fine. Where would she be?"

"Either on her computer in the living room or in the reading room."

"Alright then."

I had seen the door for the reading room and was intrigued by it. A room for reading only. I checked the living room first, but saw that she  
wasn't there. So the reading room, where once I got inside I was at awe. So many books...so many books I've never read in this room.

I looked to where there was two chairs and in one of them a pair of pale white legs were dangling over. I could only guess was Kara, but I  
looked over to see her reading with Basil sitting on the ground against her chair, reading as well.

"So why must she work at getting her magic back?"

"Because to her she thinks that she made some kind of deal that she  
would give up her magic if the girl got her grandma back, which by  
the way isn't really the case. I mean the girl did get her grandma  
back, but it wasn't because she made a deal to throw her magic away."

"You'd think after all that trouble she had in the last book that she  
wouldn't want it."

"Not always the case. She was born with it and has used it all her life.  
It's a part of her, so she can't just start living a normal human life."

"I suppose that would be like Basil and I when we return to our world  
then?"

I smirked as I watched them both jump, Kara almost out of her seat. I just can't believe they spent three hours in this room alone, just  
reading.

"What do you want Ratagin?" said Basil,sounding irritated as ever with  
me, not that I'm surprised.

"John asked me to go to Kara about dinner."

"Ah, so the group is finally hungry. Well I don't really feel like cooking  
tonight, so he can order us some pizzas, wings, and bread sticks."

I wasn't too sure what kind of food that was, but it sounded a lot and I take it this is normal for them. Though I moved back as I saw  
Kara jump out of her seat and onto her own feet.

"I'll go tell him, besides I need to stretch. Been in that chair every  
way I could sit in it for three hours."

I walked behind Kara as her and Basil leave the room. John and the rest of them were fine with her choice of food. Three pizzas, two orders  
of wings and two orders of bread sticks. I found it quite a bit of food. Though as John put it, a couple of them are on the "fluffy" side,  
not that I really understand that and I'm sure Kara could see not only the confusion on my own face, but Basil's too as she smirked at  
us.

"All that it is is a nicer way of saying someone is fat or heavy that's  
used by a comedian that we both like. We'll show you his shows another  
time."

"Yeah, but we're technically husky, not fluffy." said Kristy

"I don't know, I feel pretty fat." said Chris

"I'm gonna smack you." said Kristy...and with good reason I might add.

The boy is a pole. I could probably break him in half...actually he's as thin as Basil there is so I probably could break the boy.

"Listen I'm going to order the food, so you guys can continue without  
me."said John

"We'll I guess I go back to reading then."Said Kara

"So Basil, what has Kara been having you read?"said John

"This author by the name of Kelly Armstrong."said Basil

"Really? Kara your having him read your supernatural smut?"

"It's not smut if there's no actual details of the nude body."

"Right, that's like saying your fanfiction is clean."

"Shut up."

I raised an eyebrow at this fanfiction they were talking about.

"What...is fanfiction."

I watched as John looked at Kara and smirked at her.

"Basically it's a fan-based fictional story of whatever has already been  
done. Such as there's fanfiction of movies, tv shows, books, cartoons,  
so on and so forth."

"And he says you write these fanfictions."

"Oh yes she does, but I doubt neither one of you two would want to read  
it."

"Why is that?" said Basil

"It's full of smut."

"It is not!"

"Oh please, you know there is. Maybe not word for word, but there is  
in your stories...though the ones you've recently have written don't  
have as much."

"There's none in any of those recent ones...okay except one, but come  
on it had to happen."

"Was this one based on a book, a movie or tv show as you put it?"

"On a movie" John was snickering at her as he was trying to make the  
food order.

"Is it a good movie?"

"It's a very good movie" Said Kara

"She watched it four times in one night." Said John

"Three times dammit!"

"Admitting that you watched it more then once in a night is still bad  
you know."

"Sure Mr. I can say every line word for word in Jurassic Park."

"Oh dear...Why can't you be good to me too?"

I wasn't sure what that was about, but it got Kara to blush a tomato base red color. Though I can't tell if she's mad or embarrassed.

"Hmm, why does is sound familar..." said Basil

"Well that's because...the song is called...let me be good to you...  
Kara will you stop, I am trying to order here."

Seeing Kara try to wrestle him on the couch, it wasn't working out in her favor, but when I heard that song I remembered where it was from.

"I know that song now. Miss Kitty in the Rat Trap sings it. Fidget  
sometimes goes to her show when he isn't too busy with my orders."

"SO...wait...the movie is about...us?" said Basil puzzled

"Ding ding! we have a winner."said John

"Which they wouldn't know if you didn't give it away!"said Kara

"SO wait...you write smut...about us?" said Basil

I laughed as I saw Basil's disgusted look about it, but Kara saw it too and quickly fixed that problem.

"No Basil, I do not write smut about you two..."

"Just you Basil."

"Shut it John."

"and of course one of her favorite original characters..."

"That's it laptop is coming to reading room with me and no one gets to  
disturb till food is here."

"Oh, but Kara you know I'm teasing."

"I know, but no one gets to read my so called smut."

"Kara I have you as one of my favorites."

"Yes, but you'd have to take enough time to actually find me, which you  
normally don't."

I saw Kara leave with her laptop as she said...and Basil was watching her too.

"Hmm, see anything you like there Basil?"

I chuckled as he blushed and gave me an angry glare. John though didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't act like it, but he did have a  
grin on his face.

"Here Basil, the food will be in thirty minutes. Which gives you time  
to go through probably a story or two, unless you're like me and can  
finish three in that time." said John

"I'm sure I can." said Ratagin

"Good, I got them up by the order they are in. She has only two that  
go together. The one at the end is a separate one all together, but  
it's still with you in it." said John

"Am I in any of them?"

"Yes actually."said John

"Well I guess I'll have to read them in my own time."

I went back with John and the group as Basil had sat in front on John's computer...if those stories are as...smutty as John said  
they are oh is the boy in for a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara,John, Chris, Kristy and Mark. Enjoy!

* * *

**Basil.**

Within that first fifteen minutes I had finished reading the first two stories...they weren't really dirty at all. Maybe a little here and  
there, but not really what would be considered smut. Though I got to admit she does write well, a couple of places could use a touch  
up, but other then that...and the times she misspells Ratagin's name. That I got a good laugh out of, but other then that it was good.

I had started on her third and already in the fifth chapter. What a twist! I thought, but god how many times could she write me and this  
girl almost kissing before it happens. Another five minutes it gave me that answer. Then in another fifteen I finished it, seeing that only  
one chapter had any kind of smut in it and it was...pretty clean. I mean you knew what was happening, but it wasn't...vulgar. Well I  
knew where I had to go and tell her what I thought of her story.

I went up to the reading room door, at first I figured it would be locked if she didn't want anyone to bother her, but it wasn't. I cracked it open  
to hearing something. She was sitting on the couch faced away from me. I sneaked quietly into the room and hid behind one of the recliners.  
I noticed how she seemed flush and biting her pointer finger of her left hand.

_I wonder what's wrong..._I turned myself back to hiding behind the recliner when I saw her start to move. I heard her computer being  
sat down on the floor as she sighed.

"Oh...why me? why does he have to...make me feel like this...oh  
stop this will you...it doesn't matter how you feel...he'll be  
going back in a few weeks. You should be glad for just his  
company...so why do I feel like I'm eight again...that girl who  
loved him...no matter if he's man...or mouse."

_What! no that's not possible...I mean the only ones here are Ratagin  
and I...and honestly he is a rat...and Kara would have said rat  
as long as he wasn't around, which he isn't...so does that mean  
she has feelings...for me? what kind of feelings could make some  
one act like this? or possibly even flush and out of breath like she  
was a moment ago...I better get out of here before she finds me._

But my curiosity caused me to stay as she continued to I would assume scold herself.

"Ugh! Kara you love John, there is absolutely no doubt in that...but  
these feelings...NO! I can't...This is silly, once they leave it'll  
all blow over and you'll be your crazed self again...Dammit! he's  
suppose to be fiction...I'm not suppose to l...l...nope can't say  
it. In two weeks after your birthday he'll be gone and never to  
return...and you'll be back so your old self...right."

I could see the conflict in her eyes...those beautiful golden eyes...now you're doing it, snap out of it old boy.

_but it's too late_

_no_

_you felt it the minute you saw her_

_shut it._

_and before you realized it_

_no!_

_you fell in love with her._

_lies!_

I had to try and hurry out, but before I could even begin to crawl out I bumped my head into those same pale legs. I saw her blush as she  
looked at me.

"Basil, how long have you been there?"

"I just got here."

"Then why were you on the floor?"

"You looked like you were in thought, I wanted to come in quietly and  
finish reading, but I saw that the book got put up, so I was going to  
leave when I bumped into you."

_good lie old boy_, but it was enough for her to shrug as she seemed to go back into thought, till I interrupted it.

"What has you so perplexed that you have to walk around?"

"My...uh...fanfiction. Stretching out and walking helps me think."

Even if I wasn't here for her conversation with herself, she's a pretty bad liar.

"Really? well I did get a chance to read some of it earlier."

"Oh? well...I...what did you think?"

_She's cute when she turns...redder._ I thought as I looked at her.

"Well, I thought it was pretty good. Though I wouldn't let Ratigan  
read it for how many times you misspelled his name."

"Yes, well it's not like I didn't try to spell it right."

"I know."

It was strange because we were so close now. I reached my paw up to her and caressed her cheek softly. Looking into those brown eyes, i felt that I was drowning in them. I felt myself being drawn to her, I was so close... but from the looks of it we both snapped out of it as we heard someone knocking at the door. Turning out it was Kristy to tell us dinner was here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara,John, Chris, Kristy and Mark. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kara**

It had been several days since rp day. Lately it has been kind of...awkward. At least between Basil and I after how close we were. I mean I don't think we were gonna...I mean staring into his green eyes..._Stop it! Gods...It was a girl crush a million years ago. I was little...alone... sad...that movie was one of the few things that cheered me up. _Just gotta keep remembering in less then four weeks they'll be going back...  
and everything will go back to normal.

I depressed myself with that thought as I continued with my paperwork at work. It was almost over either way, but how boring it is. To take the bus and then walk home at midnight, but it was normal either way. At least I get to see John on the way.

After I got off work and two buses later I arrived at John's work at a 24/7 store. Like usual I go in, see he is talking with someone, I nod to him, but he waves me over and I didn't notice at first...till the person turned around and it turns out it's Basil wearing one of my wigs that somehow is hiding his ears and my trench coat. I raised an eyebrow at this, not sure if I really wanted to know or not.

"Do I want to know."

"Well...you know I hate it when you walk home alone." said John

"Yes..."

"Well...Basil offered to come down and walk you home."

"And...you thought that using one of my wigs and long coat could hide him  
being a mouse? What about the fur and the nose?"

"Well all he had to make sure of was not to let anyone see him."

"Including the cameras?"

"I've...kept my head low while I waited and I got here about five minutes  
ago." said Basil

"I told him what time you usually get here and how long it takes to walk  
down here." said John

"Good job boys...so you two left Ratigan at home alone?"

"He's making your dinner; Steak and potato."

"So he cooks?"

"He made our dinner tonight."

"Amazingly it turned out great. Never knew that rat could cook." said Basil surprised

"Well this will certainly be interesting. Alright, let me get my usual stuff  
and then we'll get going."

"What stuff do you need?"

"Tomorrow's lunch, water and my sleep aid."

"Sleep aid?"

"She has insomnia. It runs in her family. She needs these drinks that help  
her fall asleep. They work great on her and she isn't groggy after she  
wakes up." said John

"That sounds terrible. How long can she be awake before she can fall asleep?" said Basil

"Honestly we haven't pushed it too far. So far it can be a full twenty-four  
hour day. I don't think I want to know if she can be awake longer then that."

"And this is the time for me to go get those things."

I walked away to get my stuff before they could continue talking about my little sleep problem. I have no problem with it, I'm used to my sleep problem, there's times its been useful like tonight since its my Friday, I'll be up to work on my stories and such.

I made my purchases, said my good byes and with basil grabbing my bag as a way to help me since I don't really let them help me with anything else except the chores I give them and walked home. 

* * *

**Basil**

It was a nice night to go walking. Kara seemed to enjoy it as tired as she looked. It was nice to walk with her though, we hadn't really  
spent any kind of alone time since...we'll it wasn't intentional and nothing happened that's all that matters. Though as I was thinking of  
her I remembered John talking to her about her birthday that is next week. Just before Ratagin and I are sent back. I thought that this  
was good then any to ask.

"So Kara...what do you want for your birthday?"

"Huh? my birthday?"

"Yes, it is coming up next week right?"

"Well yes, but how did you know?"

"John isn't exactly quiet about it."

"Oh...well I don't know. I never really know what I want."

"Well is there anything I could get you or do for you for your  
birthday?"

"Basil...you and Ratagin don't have to do or get me anything. Honestly  
you two being here is more then I could possibly ask for."

I know she means it, but that's just not how I do things. I know I'll figure something out as we reached to the house and find that  
Ratagin had just plated her dinner at her seat.

"Well that actually smells good."

"Thank you. Go ahead and get into comfortable clothing, by then it  
should be cooled enough to eat." said Ratagin

"Thank you, I will."

I watched as she headed down the hall towards her room and once again Ratagin smirking at me.

"We'll can't say I don't blame you for staring at her Basil she is a  
very lovely person."

"I...I was not staring."

"Oh come now old boy, no shame in it. She is hard to resist with how  
she moves."

"You can stop anytime now Ratagin. Besides I'm trying to figure something  
out for her birthday."

"We'll I heard she plays the violin...try writing something for her.  
I'm sure you swoon her over."

"That would not be the point!"

"Yes yes, we'll to save them some money I planned to cook dinner  
and desert."

"Since when did you become a chef?"

"Well I do have other hobbies besides being the so called Napoleon of  
Crime you know."

I never guessed he had other things to occupy his time other then possibly scheming.

"So be honest old boy, you do feel something towards her right?"

"What? well as a friend of course."

"Lying doesn't become of you Basil old boy. Just tell the truth, it'll  
set your free I heard."

"I am telling the truth."

"Then how come I've seen you look at her with longing. Every time I've  
seen you when she's around I see this look that you wish to be with her.  
With her around I can read you like a book."

_What!_ I didn't think anyone could read me like that. I wonder if it's only Ratagin that's noticed. If John or Kara have they certainly can  
hide it well enough.

"So as I said, since you're not going to answer me honestly with this  
matter so I'll change it. Write her a song and play it on her birthday.  
I'm sure if you ask Kara she'll let you use her violin since I can't  
imagine her going out to buy you one when we leave a couple weeks  
afterwards."

"Right...well I'll just keep that in mind."

It was a good idea and to play would be a nice change of pace, but my mind went blank as I saw Kara come out in what she called a  
tank top, her hair out of that confining ponytail she puts it up in and flowing down what appears to be down to her hips and these extremely  
short blue pants that goes above her knees, showing her pale legs in the light. Walking towards her seat as she stretches.

"Man it feels great to get out of my work clothes and honestly that  
looks great. No wonder John and Basil here praised it."

"Basil praised my cooking?"

"Don't let it go to your head Ratagin."


	9. Chapter 9

I **DO NOT **own _The Great Mouse Detective _but I **DO OWN **Kara,John, Chris, Kristy and Mark. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

* * *

**Ratigan**

I got to admit it's nice to see someone other then myself enjoy the food...and having it being a young woman enjoying it makes it worth more...though I couldn't help seeing her in such clothing made me have...interesting thoughts about her, most importantly so is basil. Though I would have taken this opportunity to get the better of him, it would require possibly hurting kara in the process and that's something I'm not ready to do, so for now I stand to the side cleaning the kitchen after myself while basil gets closer to her.

The next day I hadn't seen kara all morning, not since I went to bed. John explained that she usually sleeps into the evening due to her sleep problems. he said she does drink something to help her fall asleep and stay asleep, but its for when she has to work the next day. Since she's off today she didn't drink one.

I decided to go to the reading room to find something to read where I found kara asleep on the couch with her computer beside her. I was curious, to see what she could have possibly been working on that would cause her to fall asleep on the couch. I lifted her laptop to see some kind of drawing of a bunch of girls with weapons at some kind of social. I closed it down and saw a website with the same drawing up. It asked if I wanted to start from the beginning. Well I was interested so I did.

I must have spent five hours reading this so called web comic because I started sometime after eleven and it was a quarter past four, but I had finished reading it and it was very amusing if not a little bit sad at some points.

"So did you enjoy my web comic?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Kara, but glad I didn't drop her laptop. I don't think she'd be happy if I had.

"When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago. So did you like it?"

"The blood, the sexual innuendos, murder? yes very much."

"We'll of course there's more then just that stuff, but all the same I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I handed her laptop computer to her as she goes back to sitting on the couch and types away on it.

"Don't you think you should go stretch some and get out of this room?"

"I do my best work in this room."

"I can understand why, but really I'm sure John and Basil would like to see you at some point."

"They know where to find me."

"What's so important about the webcomic that you have to work on it now?"

"Because I have an update coming up and I want this done before the deadline..."

She started to smirk and giggle a little, I suppose it's to what she just said that's humoring her.

"Listen, since you've been kind enough to make dinner last night, I'll make dinner tonight."

"Oh? and may I ask what dinner might be then?"

"Chicken enchiladas."

"What is that?"

"It's a dish containing chicken, beans, rice, cheese, sometimes peppers and olives rolled up in a flour tortilla covered in sauce and cheese. Baked in an oven."

"Sounds interesting."

"Trust me it's good."

She clicks on a couple of things and then shuts her laptop off as she stands up.

"Come on, if you'd like you can help me by shredding the chicken while I get everything else prepped."

"Alright then."

Honestly I think this has been the most we've talked without anyone interrupting us. She is indeed a very kind person to me.

* * *

**Basil**

For most of the evening I had been hiding up in my room, thanks to Kara I was allowed to use her violin. I had spent this whole time writing that song for her as her birthday gift from me. It was less then a week a way now, so I wanted to make this perfect. That is until a knock came to the door. I yelled to come in, hiding the music in case it was Kara at the door. Luckily it was John that came in.

"Hey, dinner is ready. You might want to come down while there still is some left."

"Oh, who made dinner?"

"Kara and Ratagin amazingly."

"Really?"

"We'll she only had him shred the chicken while she put everything else together, but yeah essentially they did."

"This will be interesting."

"Not really, it's only enchiladas."

"Um...what are those?"

"Basically chicken and other things rolled up in a tortilla."

"Okay, sounds interesting enough to try."

"Exactly."

Well John certainly wasn't wrong. Dinner was great and filling. We sat in the living; Kara in her usual recliner with her computer at hand, John in his seat in what's called a love seat with his computer near by, Ratagin in the half of the reclining couch near John while I took the other half near Kara. I was half paying attention to the drama portion of a wrestling show called "Smack Down" they were watching...the other half was watching Kara work on a drawing or some sort.

I was tempted to ask what she was working on when John started to get up, getting ready for work I would assume, but instead walked over to Kara, tilting her head back and gave her what looked like a long, passionate kiss. She smiled when they parted as so did he.

"Sorry, hadn't done that all day."

"That's okay."

"Now I'm going to go get ready for work. Would you pack me some of the leftovers, please?"

"Sure."

Kara had asked if I would help her out in the kitchen. I was perfectly fine with it. She cooked...as did Ratagin. Therefore helping was not a problem...besides I do get to talk with her while helping.

She had me unload the dishwasher while packing John's lunch. When she was done she filled the sink with water and soap and gave me the job to stack the dishes into the dishwasher. Fascinating invention I must say. I'm sure if Mrs. Judson had one of these she would be overjoyed.

I hadn't noticed at first, but when Kara handed me a plate our fingers gently touched and it seemed like hours of us just looking at each other from the corner of our eyes.

_Is she smiling? and blushing?_

I felt my face flushed as I tugged on the plate a little, watching her let go. Just finished loading the dishwasher as John came out in uniform. Kara grabs John's lunch box as he starts to head out. Hands it over to him as she kisses him good bye and walks him out the door to the car. As I started to machine I heard a laugh coming from the reclining couch.

"What is so funny Ratagin?"

"You are dear boy. That moment you and Kara had."

"What moment, we we're doing the dishes."

"You know what moment. When you two were holding that plate, fingers brushing against each other, smiling and blushing. It was written all over your face."

"I do not know what you mean"

"Oh dear Basil you cannot deny the truth. You Basil of Baker street are in love with Kara."

I felt the blush on my face get worse as I try to deny it, but the way that Ratagin was cackling it was too late. He knew.

That night, I figured Kara was still busying herself with her computer and Ratagin thankfully went to bed. I decided to try and finish the song I've been writing. It was true, I had fallen for this human woman in less then two weeks, but I guess it couldn't be helped. She is indeed amazing...though I would never persue her for she is married..

_Happily married_.

I had just a couple more bars to write out before I finished when at the door wide open, leaning against it in her black shorts and red tank top was Kara with one arm across her chest and the other hand twirling her flowing brown hair. She had her eye closed as she smiled...as if she was listening. Her eyes opened in a lazy kind of way, but it was that lazy look that caused me to put her violin down and walk over to her.

"Oh, uh Kara. How long were you there?"

"Just a couple of minutes. That was beautiful."

"Oh, well thank you. I'm not finished with it though."

"Well, it's very beautiful from what I've heard."

"Well...thank you."

I was so close to her and something must have possessed me into running my fingers through her soft wavy hair. I held her face in my paw and felt myself drawn into those pools of gold. I was so close...and so was she, yet something stopped the both of us as we blushed and I brought my paw back over to my sides.

It was scray to think how close I was to closing that distance between us. What was scarier was that she wasn't stopping me.

"Well, I think I'll finish it in the morning."

"Yeah, I got a webcomic to finish up to get it in on time."

"Right, well...good night."

She smiled a little as she said good night and left as I was closing the door. I felt myself slowly walk over to my bed and just drop onto it.

I was so close...I can't allow that to happen again. After everything John and Kara have done for me, I cannot allow myself such pleasures. Even if it's for a split second.

_Oh Kara._


	10. Chapter 10

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara,John, Chris, Kristy and Mark. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten.

**Basil**

For the next couple of days I did my best to behave. Mostly kept to either my room to work on the song or trying to watch tv. Then it was both Kara's and John's day off again and she didn't feel like staying inside.

"You guys ready to swim?"

"Got my swim trunks and everything!" said Chris

"Well wait, what about Basil and Ratagin?" said Kristy

"Give me a second."

I wasn't sure at first what she had planned, till she wrapped a measuring tape around my waist. Her so close to me caused me to blush. Giving Kristy the size for me and then for Ratagin when she did his measurements.

"Okay Kristy, let's run to walmart and grab the boys swim trunks. Any of  
you wanna come with us? possibly to grab some food to grill."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Alright, we'll have to have you wear a cap to hid the ears and curl  
your tail and hide them in your pants."

"Won't people still know something isn't right?" said Chris

"Please, people won't question it and it's walmart. I've seen  
stranger things then this at the store."

They didn't seem to question her statement as I grabbed this bowler type hat that somehow hid my ears. Though Kara had to grab me a pair of these jeans to wear so I wouldn't be walking around with a hole in my pants where my tail usually is. Though with how loose the pants legs were I was able to slide my tail down one and still able to hid it. Kara had also handed me a leather belt, thinking the pants might be too loose. They were a little thus I was grateful for the belt. At least though I was able to keep my shirt and tie on as I came out.

I felt myself flush as I saw from the corner of my eye both Kara and Kristy whispering while Kara..._wait is she blushing?_

"Kara you honestly gave him your old bell bottom jeans." said John

"Only ones small enough not to drop off of him with a belt with how  
skinny he is compared to you and me now."

"She's got a point buddy. Not that you guys are...fat, but he is a  
lot skinnier, heck he's as skinny as I am and they'd fall on me." said Chris

"Then why doesn't he wear your shorts then?" Said john

"He wouldn't want to."

"You're not..."said John

"I am."

"Tmi, now let's get going please." said Kara

"Do I want to know what they were talking about."

"Nope." said Kristy

We make it to this walmart and I felt overwhelmed. It was huge. Kara and Kristy took me over to the swimwear, looking through swim trunks and Kara found me a blue pair. She had me try them on, letting me know that the underwear stays on while trying them on. I liked them enough. At least they have their own pull string to tighten them. When I came back in my clothing they had already found a red pair for Ratagin...as well as Kristy trying to get Kara to buy a new swim suite for herself...a more revealing one that is.

"Again, do I want to know?"

"I think Kara would look cute in this blue and white striped bikini,  
but she doesn't believe me."

"Oh sure i'd look cute...if I didn't have my stomach and had half  
your boobs then i'd believe it."

"But you look perfect just the way you are."

_Did I say that out loud?_

I must have, because Kara is blushing while Kristy had a smile that could reach from one end of the store to the other.

"I...uh...well...thank you Basil, but...you know what I'm going  
to go to the pool area and get new pool toys. Meet me over at the  
bread aisle when your done...and I'm not buying that bikini."

"Okay...but I am."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope, your just the only guy besides john who has stated that  
opinion about her. She's just self-conscious and honestly she needs a  
new swimsuit. She's worn this one piece black one for three summers  
in a row."

"She should be the one to decide if she wants a new one though."

"Yes, but in any case John will ask her to wear it at least once for  
him. Now since we got all that we need here let's head to the bread  
aisle and get food."

We finished getting what we needed as well as Kara buying some new stuff for the pool and Kristy buying that swim suit for Kara. Kristy had been on the phone earlier about something, but I didn't quite catch the conversation. Though I figured it out once we got home and John was waiting at the door.

"So before you say no...go try the swimsuit on."

"Wait...Kristy you still bought me that suit didn't you?"

"Yup."

"So please?"

"And make everyone puke when they see me."

"They won't."

"Mrs. Kara. Please think of it this way. You would not be the only  
one that would be out of their own element. From what I was told the  
full body swim suites are no longer in style and would be in these  
baggy shorts made for water. Thus i would also be out of my own  
comfort zone." said Ratagin

Though how he sounded, he sounded that he was either encouraging her...or flirting with her.

"Besides I'm sure you would look beautiful in it compared to how you  
see it in your mind."

_Flirting...it's flirting._

"See, now go change into it."

"Right."

She didn't seem entirely amused by it, but she didn't look like she was wanting to argue. So after Kristy gave both Ratagin and I our shorts, I went to change with Ratagin behind me.

"So...flirting with her now."

"When did you notice? before or after the beautiful comment."

"At least I'm trying to behave."

"Oh I'm sure you are. Now I'm going to change. See you out there."

I came outside after changing to find everyone outside already playing with a large colorful ball...all except for Kara.

"You know she's too embarrassed to come out now." said Chris

"Why? I've seen what she looks like without her clothes, she shouldn't be embarrassed."  
said Kristy.

"You'd think that. Basil do me a favor and knock on our door to see if  
she's going to come out." said John

I shrugged some. Walking back inside I knocked on their door, no answer.I knocked again...still nothing. I was almost afraid something happened. I tried the handle and found it unlocked. I opened it slowly, peeking around to find that she wasn't in the room. I called one more time to finally get a response to hold on.

She came out with her holding her hair up while trying to tie her top

"Basil, oh good. Could you do me a favor and just hold my hair up while  
I tie this stupid thing."

"Al...right."

I held her hair up high enough so it wouldn't get in the way. _The way her hair felt...it was still so soft...as soft as that night...No! don't think about it!_...though I did pick up a scent from it this time...like an ocean or something, but it did smell nice for her..._no wait! stop smelling her hair dear boy._

She finished tying it back and then grabs a hair band of some kind and takes the hair I had been holding and pulls it back into a high ponytail. She smiled as she turned around. Facing me I think for a moment she forgot she was in that bikini. Which in all honesty she  
looks fine in it...better then that...she looked great! I caught the blush across her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, shall we head out then?"

"We'll...I..."

"Kara, if you were comfortable enough for me to see you, then you  
should me more then alright to step out and let your friends see you."

She nodded in agreement, but she didn't seem to want to move. I placed my paw against her back, hoping to encourage her to move. She started to walk out of the room with me and outside. I didn't think she could turn any redder, but when John and Kristy started whistling at her, well...she was as red as Ratagin's swim trunks.

"You look great Kara." said John

"And no one is puking." said Kristy.

"You look absolutely wonderful Kara." said Ratagin as he walked up to her  
and...kissed her hand.

I felt my blood broil a little from this and John didn't seem to pleased with it either as Kara just turned redder."

"Um... Thanks Ratagin. I think I'm going to grab one of my pool rafts  
and float for a while." said Kara as she grabs a blue raft.

That had seemed better then just jumping straight in. I saw the other one and got onto it in the pool as well. I noticed something of a hook or something on it.

"Uh, Kara. What's this for?"

"Oh, we can hook our rafts together. You want to?"

"We'll...I...uh...alright then."

Kara and I got the rafts hooked up and got right on, floating around in the pool. I looked over at John to see if he was giving me the same look he was giving Ratagin, but nothing. I must not appear to be threatening to him, but then again I'm not actively flirting with her on purpose.

It was very relaxing to just be floating around. Kara seemed to have the same thought as she has her eyes closed and smiling. Though I had my suspicions when it got too quiet around here. All of a sudden I felt myself being flipped off of the raft as was Kara from what I could see and right into the pool. I got both myself and Kara's heads above the  
water. Holding onto her to make sure she was alright.

"Are you going to be alright Kara?"

"Yes, just some water going up my nose...Ugh."

I noticed how close we were together, my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. Just looking at each other. It was as if it was only the two of us, till I started to hear some laughter. We both looked over to see it was Kristy and Ratigan that pushed us off.

"Well aren't you two just cute." said Kristy.

I saw Kara blush from the corner of my eye just as I was feeling my face also warm up. We let go of each other and off Kara went to chase after Kristy for throwing her in the pool. I just simply sighed, but smiled a little as John seemed to be giving Ratigan a look that could burn a city down. I got back over to one of the rafts that was near by John.

"So sorry about that John."

"No harm no foul. Though I'm ready to buy some rat poison at this point.  
Ratigan is treading waters lately."

"Besides the flirting?"

"It was his idea to push you two out of the rafts. Though I'll admit  
it was funny, but he looked smug when he was looking at you two. I  
don't know what he's up to, but I'm not liking it."

"I can understand that. Maybe you can speak with Kara about it and have  
her set things straight. She seems more comfortable with him."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why? do you honestly think that she's feeling something for him?"

"No, not in that way. I just mean that I don't want him trying to  
take advantage of her kindness. Her family does that enough as it is. I'm  
just trying to protect her from that."

_Her family?_

"What do they try to do?"

"Nothing that should be mentioned in front of company. For once she  
hasn't been thinking of them. I'd like to keep that going while it'll  
last."

Just then we heard the doorbell go off from inside the house to out here. Kara threw on a long white over shirt as she wrings out her hair.

"I'll be back."

"Who could be here? everyone is here?" said Chris

"Three guesses and the first two don't count." said John as he  
starts to get out of the pool with everyone else to dry off and throwing  
clothes on.

_Her family..._

* * *

**Kara**

After chasing Kristy around for their little prank, I was glad to take five to go answer the door, but then again I wish it wasn't me that answered it as I saw a tall, tanned man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes that could stab me with a million daggers over  
and over.

_My uncle._

"Hey Vince, what brings you around?"

"I was about to ask you. Why haven't you been around?"

_Here we go again..._

"I told you, I've been occupied with work and such."

"Really...we'll what about today? are you so busy that you couldn't  
come see me today."

"Yes, I have company over."

"Really? I don't see anyone."

"They're outside at the pool."

"I see and what are you wearing, a bikini?"

"It's none of your business."

"So it is. Katt what in god's mind are you thinking? Bikini's are made  
for skinny people, not for women like you. Don't you have any self  
respect. At least you could have worn a shirt and shorts so  
you wouldn't shame yourself."

I simply sighed. _This was his reason to come over. He got bored in chipping away my aunt and her families soul, so he has to come and try to destroy mine...again._

"Vince, this is my pool, my house. I can wear whatever I want to in my  
pool whenever I want."

"Oh, so all of a sudden you've decided to be your mother; slutty and  
disgusting."

"That's not what this is."

"No, you're just an ungrateful child. Ever since you were a little girl..."

_Here's this bit again. He didn't raise me, he was barely there._

"Katt it just breaks my heart that you just don't care."

"Yes I do."

"Then you would come see me more often then slut yourself around the  
house."

"I told you I've been busy with work."

"If that's what you want to call it, but hey any sane man wouldn't  
pay anymore then five bucks for your fat ass. That including tip."

"Of course you would know all about that Vince, how many times a week  
have you cheated on your wife because your not man enough to be  
able to do anything with her."

I stood my ground as I saw that big old hand of his start to raise. Even though he's never hit me once, I knew it was coming...or so I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara,John, Chris, Kristy and Mark. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**Basil**

We had been watching the confrontation between Kara and her uncle from what John has told us he was the one that left her the stuff that's in the dining room and living room, but it all came with a price. This was one of those prices for it. Her uncle coming over and destroying her emotionally and mentally for all it's worth.

Said that he normally won't do it if people are around, but has no problem pulling her to the side and doing it there, out of everyone's sight. John had started staying close by so in case it gets too much he can jump in and interrupt. As many times as he's wanted to, John won't hit the man because of Kara.

Today though doesn't seem to be that case because all of us seemed to want to get in a hit or two at this man. Though when we started to see the hand go up I was sure it wasn't just me, but everyone jumped in front of and beside Kara to keep her from getting hit.

"Get out of my house!" growled John

"Oh, big man came to protect the weak and the fat."

"Vince you're drunk, get out of here before I do something that Kara  
might regret, because I know I won't."

"This may be your house, but she's my niece. Only she can kick me out."

"Then I might suggest you take yourself out before it's too late."

I did my best to be civil, even though this man was indeed infuriating to the point that I wanted to beat the living day lights out of him. Ratigan on the other hand looked like he could shred the man till his intestines spilled out.

"What is this? rodents? we'll Katt I'm not surprised. A slut hanging  
around with a bunch of rats."

"Sir,get out while you are able to."

"I'd love to see you try."

"No! stop this!. I know your wife is out there. Go home and never  
come back." said Kara

"Sure...when your other slutty friend there gives me a kiss."

That did it and I was about to join John in beating this man, but Kara beat us and punched the man in the face. I don't know how she managed to reach. He was much taller then her, but nonetheless she reached him and punched him right in the mouth, causing him to fall  
against the door. Shocked as ever, so were the rest of us. Except for Kristy for she was the one holding Kara back.

He stood back up, wiping the blood from the split lip she gave him.

"You know what Katt you may carry my parents blood as well as my  
sister's and niece's but you will never belong in our family you  
bastard child. The black sheep, dirty blood. You never belonged with  
us and the sooner both them and you realize it, you'll know you don't  
belong with them either."

He opened the door and slammed it as he walked out. The look on Kara's face was both anger, shock and sadness. Everyone tried to comfort her, but it seemed that she didn't want it. She turned towards all of us and smiled as she told us not to worry. That this was something she had suspected would happen at some point and then had us all go back to the pool.

I didn't believe that she was alright at all anymore then john did, but she put up a good front I'll say as she and I relaxed on those rafts in the pool and these grilled foods they call hot dogs and hamburgers. Though I did enjoy the burgers with cheese. It had all seemed like a good day despite earlier.

Though later that night as I had completed Kara's birthday gift, I had gotten out to get water before bed when I saw the light in the reading room on. I cracked the door open to peek inside and saw her typing away, not looking away from the screen. Taking that opportunity I snuck in and got closer. Hiding behind the chairs I was close enough to see she had been crying.

It must have finally caught up to her.I had decided that even if she didn't want anyone to see, I still wanted to be here for her. I stood up from behind the chairs as Kara was still typing away. Scaring her when I clear my throat.

"Oh...Basil, you scared me. Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. I was already awake working on something."

"Oh, well then what brings you here?"

"I saw the light coming through the door. Now tell me why are in here  
alone...crying."

"Huh? uh, I wasn't crying. It's allergies."

"Kara, are you honestly going to tell me that the puffy watery red eyes,  
red face, sniffling and the fact that you've been fine while outside  
all day that now you're having allergies?"

The look on her face said it all: Guilt. She didn't want to say, but she didn't look like she wanted to lie either. I went over and knelt down beside her. I placed her computer on the side as I had her turned towards me, holding her warm, soft, red face in my paws.

"Kara, please. You don't have to hide it from me.I understand that you  
don't want to show your emotions, but you don't have to hide them...not  
with me. Please tell me, does these tears have anything to do with your  
uncle from earlier?"

"Yes...He just...I'm the only one left that still contacts him from  
our family. I still love him, but he makes it so hard to want to be  
around him. No one in my family likes him...I don't like the things  
he does, otherwise he's...tolerable...sometimes nice. Even his wife  
doesn't seem to like him anymore. Heck I don't think she likes me either."

"Now how can someone not like you?"

"Because I'm not perfect like her and her family are."

Her eyes glassed over, as if she was ready to cry again. _Perfect? how can they not see that she's perfect the way she is._ I thought back to what her uncle said: _you may carry my parents blood as well as my sister's and niece's but you will never belong in our family._

"Kara, why would being perfect have anything to do with it?"

"I was raised to be better...better then the last two generations  
of our family...I was raised to believe that I needed to be perfect  
...and I tried. Though the definition of perfect was blurry. To my  
grandma as long as I didn't get into trouble, wasn't failing and  
behaved then i was perfect. To my uncle though, if I was skinny,  
straight a's and stayed home like a good girl then I would be perfect.  
Again I tried, but nothing was ever good enough for that man. What you  
guys saw today was pretty much how it was everyday for me during the  
two years I lived with him. Only difference was me. I never acted like  
I did today with him. I always just stood there and took it."

I pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. I couldn't believe that something like what happened used to be the normal for her, but I was glad she didn't just stand there and take it this time.

"You know, whether this means anything, but I'm sure all of us were proud  
to see you speak up for yourself."

"I know...and if he didn't make me feel the way I do I would be happier  
about it. I feel like I lost everything."

"You didn't though. Just him and I honestly don't think he's that big of  
a lost. You have all the family you need in your friends, John,  
strangely enough Ratagin...and me. I'll...always be there for you  
Kara."

"Even when you're back home?"

"Of course. You can visit me anytime, I'll have Mrs. Judson whip up some  
tea and her cheese crumpets. Do you like tea?"

She smiled and giggled a little as I rubbed my paw against her cheek. Her hand touching my paw as she rubs her face into it. I felt us moving closer towards each other.

"Yes, I do. I'm more of a mint or a fruit flavored tea though."

"I think we can manage."

I couldn't help but move closer to her. Seeing in her golden eyes hints of blues and purple. She has the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I was so close...but something snapped inside and I think it was the same for her. I felt myself blush at the same time as I saw herself blush and got up onto my feet as she seemingly turned back to her laptop.

"So anyway, I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"What about whatever you were working on?"

"Oh I was just surfing the internet. Nothing real special."

She closes her laptop and places it down near her seat as she gets up. We walk out of the room together, turning off the lights, she smiles as she closes the door and looks at me.

"Thank you Basil."

"For what my dear?"

"For...everything."

I saw her lean up closer to me and felt her soft lips on my cheek. I felt my face warm up. I wasn't expecting it, but I certainly didn't mind it. I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad to help."

"Good night Basil."

Her eyes seemed to light up a little as I watched her walk away towards her room for the night. I leaned against the wall as I watched her disappear down another hall, leading to her room. I'm not sure what would have happened if neither of us had stopped, but I don't regret it. I was just glad to be there for her as I left for my own room for the night, no longer needing that glass of water.

* * *

**Ratagin**

Tomorrow was Kara's birthday and i was still trying to figure out something. John was kind enough to let me use his computer to look for a gift. I found it quite odd and...well lazy to sit here and just look at pictures of items that could be a gift. Then again I guess I can't just walk into any store the way I look. Though Basil did, but he didn't have to do much to disguise himself...pipsqueak.

John did say though it had to be reasonable and at one of the websites he brought up so he could just pick it up. I remembered John mentioning that she liked games that made her think and when I saw it I thought it was quite interesting. A murder mystery game...it sounds like something strangely enough i would play.

"John? does she have this...game?"

"Seriously...we'll at one point we did, not this version though. This  
is one based off this bbc show that she really likes."

"So she might like this one?"

"Yes, she would. Go ahead and put an order in for it to be picked up  
today. That way I can put the cake order in as well."

"Alright then."

I finish putting the order in when I started hearing laughter.

"Do you hear laughter?"

"That must be Kara looking at whatever is on her computer in the reading  
room with Basil."

"Hmm, have you noticed how much time those two spend together?"

"Well yes, but no harm."

"really? it doesn't look like Basil flirting with her?"

"No, it doesn't...but I've noticed you seemed to have though...quite  
a bit actually."

I felt a smile curl on my face as I could hear the irritation from his words.

"Don't get me wrong old boy, it is hard not to. For your species she  
is a very attractive woman."

"Then we both agree at least."

"Yes, we'll at least my flirting is up front. I'm sorry to say this old  
boy, but I think Basil and Kara have been flirting with each other and  
most likely haven't noticed."

"We'll somehow that's not a surprise. Kara has never been one to  
flirt little alone notice when she does and honestly as intelligent  
as Basil is I don't think he would notice him flirting anymore then  
Kara would notice."

"But you've noticed?"

"Here and there. I just haven't felt like telling her yet."

"Why not?"

"Because when I do it'll be so she can blush, get shy and cute and  
try to apologize a million times when she hasn't done anything."

Then John turns to see Kara coming out laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes as she seems to be heading to the kitchen.

"Watch this."

I watch as John walks up to Kara, making small chat and then whispers something in her ear and instantly she turns about two shades redder,stuttering and fidgeting. I could hear John telling her that he's just teasing her and then she smacks his arm as she runs off to the kitchen and tries to hurry past him. Both of us were laughing as he came back.

"See."

"What did you say to her?"

"I mimicked Basil's voice and said some...inappropriate things to her."

"That is cruel...and awesomely wicked."

"Figured you'd like that."

"So if you two evil doers are done flirting over there." said Kara

We looked up to see Kara and Basil over at the hallway standing there and laughing as I felt my face blush as well as seeing John's turn red himself.

"Now now children, you shouldn't be plotting your evil plans before  
dinner." said Kara

"Oh but Kara, let them have their fun. They get along so much better  
when plotting out their schemes."said Basil

"Basil old boy I didn't know you could be this sarcastic. Now your  
more interesting."

"Ah, but I've always been this sarcastic. You're usually to busy  
trying to kill me to notice."

"Gez, your starting to sound like John over there." said Kara

"Now it makes sense...I can see why you have such a crush on Basil  
my lovely wife." said John

The look on John's face when he said that was of one that said he was in trouble as I turned and saw Kara back to that shade of red, her eyes large and mouth closed. She had only gotten redder when she looked at Basil and by gods he was blushing too! this was marvelous to watch.

"So...John you're making dinner, I got things to finish off on my computer." said Kara

She took off back to the computer room as John took off to catch up to her. More then likely to salvage what he just done so she as she puts it doesn't kill him too badly. I saw Basil walking towards his seat and I couldn't help but smirk at all of this.

"Proud of yourself I can see."

"Oh Basil old boy. I didn't do anything. Then again I'm not the one moving  
in on Kara now am I."

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Oh I know old boy. I know you'd never do such things. Though as I told  
John just a moment ago it's hard not to find Kara attractive."

"Yes, well...I'm going to go get that water and return to my book."

"You go do that."

I finished putting the order in, laughing at today's turn of events. Though still making sure that I wouldn't harm Kara in any shape or form.


	12. Chapter 12

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara,John, Chris, Kristy, Mark, Nika, Cathy, Stacy and Lara. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter twelve

**Kara**

I woke up early afternoon, finding myself not wanting to get out of bed. It has arrived: my birthday and the only thing I look forward to is the company I will have tonight. I finally got myself out of bed, showered and dressed for the day. When I got out to the living room the first thing I noticed right off the bat was how clear our living room was. Second was the large cheese burger, fries and chocolate shake waiting for me at my seat with a note.

_When you're done with lunch come out to the back please. John_

"Well how can I say no to that."

I sat down and started eating as I got my laptop up and running to check my stuff. When I finished I went out back, but no one was there, but I did find a note.

_You have now begun your scavenger hunt. To move on to the next step head to the bedroom and find the following items in order that's when you receive your next clue. John_

"So a scavenger hunt for my birthday. This is new."

I went into my bedroom and started hunting for everything. Found my favorite t-shirt, jeans, flip-flops, hair scrunchy and necklace, which another note was attached to.

_Good you found it all, now put it all on and then head to the living room. It's time to find these items. John_

_Damn_, I had already gotten dressed for the day, but he wouldn't know that, normally i'd stay in my pajamas. I went ahead and put the stuff he had me find on and head to the living room where I found my keys,wallet and sunglasses with a note.

_Head to the sunset casino to the bowling area, go to the desk where you pay. That's where the last note is. John._

Okay, well now its time for a trip. I have no idea what he's up to, but I'm pretty sure he's planning something for home. Funny how I only expected a nice dinner with friends. Nope this is john and all he ever wants is the best for me. We'll I better not disappoint. _Although I'm curious...where are they?_

* * *

**John**

We waited till Kara was gone for us to come out. I honestly thought we were going to get caught from all the sneaking around.

"Okay you guys she's gone"

I waved for them to come out of the hall closet...oh Kara would get a laugh out of that one. I waited for them to come into the living room with before continuing.

"Okay you guys let's get this going. Basil do you remember how to use  
the computer to record?"

"Yes."

"Good, get to it. Ratagin how comfortable are you to using the stove?"

"I'm very comfortable with it now."

"Enough to boil seafood?"

"Yes."

"Good, get the stuff on the list out of the freezer and into the sink  
with water. I'll start decorating. I'll get the cake afterwards, then  
cook the steaks. We need to hurry, they can only keep her busy for so  
long."

"Where is she going?" said Basil

"She is going bowling with friends and then the large arcade."

"An arcade?"

"A place for electronic games."

"Like your xbox then." said Ratagin

"Sort of...just much bigger." 

* * *

**Basil**

We had been at it for three hours. Everything set and most of her friends were already here. Ones I knew: Kristy, Chris and mark and then ones I just met: Stacy and Lara. Now it was just the matter of Kara showing up. John had been looking out the window for the last ten minutes when he called everyone to hide. Turned off the lights as we did and waited. I heard Kara talking as will as other voices as they walked in. Making her jump as the lights came on and we all came out, shouting at once. Seeing her laughing as she calmed down.

"Did you forget you were having a dinner party tonight?"said John

"Yeah, kind of."

"We'll we didn't. Happy birthday."

John kissed her on the lips and then stepped aside as Ratagin approached. Taking her hand into his paw and kissing it. I'm sure john and I shared the same feeling about this as I swore I heard him growl.

"Happy birthday Miss Kara."

"Thanks Ratagin."

Then a woman with dark curly black hair, about as short as Kara, but buster walks up beside her in a dark and lacy looking dress.

"Hello big, tall and sweet goodness."

I almost burst out in a laugh when I saw Ratagin blush from what the young lady just said.

"Nika, look at him. He's embarrassed."

"Oh Kara...by the end of the night this won't be the only reason why  
he's blushing."

"Nika! You dirty dirty little lolita you."

"Yes, well you did say that I can have Ratagin."

"I know."

"Great, so then I get Cumberbatch." said another girl with short dark brown  
hair and about as short as them as she comes between Kara and this  
Nika girl.

"No, I'm sure we've agreed he's being shared between us."

"But you already have Basil..."

"Hush."

"As if it isn't obvious. The things you'd do..."

"Nika! HE is here!"

She points over to me, slightly pink as she does. I felt my own face flushed as she points over to me.

"Well then, never mind...I think i will..."

"Nope, I've made my claim. You've made yours Nika."

"True, I'm fine with tall drink of sexy deliciousness right here."

I once again had to hold back my laughter as Nika got real close to Ratagin,making the rat blush.

"Okay, I'm ready to puke. Say my dear wife, what did they mean by  
you claiming Basil? is this that sailor moon thing where you claimed  
Tuxedo Mask all over again?"

"No, no. This is completely different...I'm not competing for claim  
on him."

"Well..."

"No Cathy...look we'll split this...I get Sherlock and you get  
Cumberbatch."

"Okay, while mine is real, yours..."

I saw the smirk on her face as Cathy realizes the contradiction to her words.

"You can bring him here and make him real."

"Bingo!"

"Damn, okay and then we can share Martin Freeman."

"Works for me."

"Now are you two done putting claim on men and mice." said John

"Yup."

"I got all the mouse I ever need right here." said Nika as she stroked  
Ratagin's chest, making his face turn redder.

"Okay you guys, take your seats. I'm sure dinner is already done."

"Yup, still nice and hot for ya." said john as everyone starts to head  
into the living room, but I hung back with john and Kara.

"So what was all that about?"

"Essentially she was protecting you from Nika."

"Nika is...very perverted. It's why when I told her that you and Ratagin  
were here I told her I claimed you, but that Ratagin was available. She  
snagged him right up. So while you guys are here, she might come over more  
often just to be her usual self with the rat."

"I was having such a hard time not laughing at all of that."

"So was I. It's revenge for all the flirting he had been doing with me.  
There's a different in settle and right out flirting."

"I almost feel sorry for him...almost" said john.

We headed to the table where steaks, lobster tails, crab legs and shrimp were waiting. Kara was honestly surprised with all of this. When this was over and we've chatted some we surprised Kara again with a large triple chocolate ice cream cake with the numbers 2 and 6 as candles on it lit and singing happy birthday.

"Okay Kara make a wish!" Said Stacy

"Wish for that car you always wanted"said Lara

"Its money" said Chris

"A better camera" said Kristy

"A bigger cake" said mark

"She'll wish Cumberbatch was here...wish for him" said Cathy

All the suggestions were making her smile and laugh, though the one Ratagin suggested she seemed to give thought.

"New computer would be nice. But I like mine the way it is."

"Nah, it'll be that she wishes to kiss Basil"

"Gah..I..uh...Nika!"

"What, that's what you did at the last event with your plushie of him."

"A plushie?"

"A soft felt doll." Said john

"Wait...you have a doll of him? And you kiss it?" Said Ratagin

"Kissed! Only once and it was for the camera."

"Didn't you also try to undress it while we were at karaoke?" Said Cathy

"You aren't helping."

"Wait, why were you trying to undress a Basil plush?" said Kristy

"His jacket isn't attached. I wanted to try. I used to do this to a lot  
of my plushies."

"I'm sure. You just wanted to see if he was naked underneath." said John  
smirking

I must admit I was a bit red faced as I listened to them, though I'd swear Kara was redder.

"Can I please just make my wish."

I don't know what came over me, but I stepped next to Kara and placed my paw against her back, in a way of telling her to go on.

"Go ahead Kara."

She turned to face me and all I could see were her eyes and how they shined. To see her blush as I felt my own heat up was a lovely we snapped out of it again as everyone had been waiting.

"Okay...I know my wish now."

She blew out the candles as everyone cheered. After cake it was time for presents. She had gotten some nice gifts; cash, these gift cards, fabrics and such. John had given her some accessories for her steampunk outfit they called it and both Nika and Cathy got her lolita stuff and stuff that's handmade they said was inspired by a british show called Sherlock. Though they said it's a modern version of the books, but nothing beats the classics. Then Ratagin gave her a game of some sorts that made her giggle and both Nika and Cathy jump for joy.

"That's awesome. Can we play it?" said Cathy.

"In a while, but this is nice. Thank you Ratagin."

"Your welcome my dear."

He bowed to her, taking her hand into his paw and kissing it. Needless to say she tried to smile, but I don't think she was thrilled with the kiss. John didn't seem thrilled either as he interrupts.

" We'll we do have one more gift. From Basil, if you would?"

"Of course."

I had taken her violin out and got it ready. then the stand and music. I must admit I was both anxious and nervous as I could see Kara as well as everyone else watching.

"We'll...Kara...I...wrote you a piece...for your birthday...called  
...Golden Lake."

I started to soft tune and went right into it in full. It sounded lovely, soft and elegant at first, then sweet, fast and energetic. Ending it in a soft exquisite manner. It was the best way I could describe the imagery I saw when I wrote it.

When I finished they applauded and when I saw how Kara lit up I was speechless. I smiled slightly as I put her violin down and pulled out this small stick John called a flashdrive from my pocket and handed it to Kara.

"Here, I recorded this song as well as a few other ones I had written  
previous to coming here. Happy Birthday Kara."

She smiled as she took it into her hand. She placed it down with some of her other gifts and stood up.

"I...I love it...thank you Basil."

I blushed as I felt her arms go around my neck and her soft lips against my now heated cheeks. She stood back a little and smiled once more at me as she turned and went  
to grab the flashdrive.

"This is going straight into my pocket so I can transfer it to my ipod  
later."

"Ipod?" said Ratagin

"A music box that uses electricity and can hold many songs." said John

"Interesting." said Ratagin as he seems to ponder.

"We'll you'll defiantly have to play it in the car during the next lolita  
event." said Cathy.

"Wait! I got an idea for this upcoming event...and they can come to it  
as well." said Nika as she seems to cackle.

"Oh boy, what are you thinking."

"Disney theme!"

I raised an eyebrow at this Disney they mentioned as did Ratagin. I wasn't sure what kind of theme this was, but it did intrigue me.

"Wait you guys, they don't know." said Kara

"So they don't know that they're a..." Nika had said before Kara  
covered her mouth.

"No, in fact we don't even know what part of the time line they fell  
in from in their world."

"We'll if it helps we had been in the middle of a fist fight after  
his goons had been robbing some of the jewelry stores in London."

"I had my reasons."

"So you could lure her majesty's niece into your grasp."

"Lure...yes as if I really had to do that. She came to me on her own."

"As if she would be attracted to..."

"Basil! don't egg him on! and you! Ratagin! put the claws away."

She was back to how we first met her. Normally not scary or intimidating at all, but at this moment she could make buildings fall and men crawl on their hands and knees if it made her stop looking...menacing.

"I apologize my dear Kara, this was just how we normally would argue."

"I understand, but I lived with really bad fights and arguments for  
most of my life, I don't want it on my birthday."

"I apologize Kara, I never meant to upset you. If there's anything I can  
do, please do ask."

I took her hand into mine and kissed it gently, though I wasn't really expecting that from myself, but then again I find myself doing a lot of things I wouldn't normally do...at least with her I do.

"Kiss her!" screamed Nika as both Kara and I turn to her and both of us  
blushing.

"Nika!"

"What, here he's kind of like a celebrity...if someone ever gets a chance  
to actually kiss one then they should take it."

"But...uh...John?"

"Now now Nika...as much as I'd enjoy watching Kara squirm from me  
telling her to, didn't you want to finish discussing your idea?"

"Wait...you mean you were going to?"

"Who said I wasn't?"

I felt my face flush as well as seeing Kara's face do the same. John brings Kara into a tight hug as she still seemed dumbstruck by it.

"Okay you guys, before Kara gets overheated by how red she is let's go  
ahead and discuss the idea for the next lolita event." said Cathy.

"yes...good idea."

As Kara and them went back into the dining room John had walked over to me and asked me politely to come with him to the reading room. When John closed the door he took on a look of seriousness as he looked at me.

"Basil I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest."

"Alright."

"Do you love Kara?"


	13. Chapter 13

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara,John, Chris, Kristy, Mark, Nika, Cathy, Stacy and Lara. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Basil**

I was taken back by his question...a question I have pondered a few times myself, but if I didn't love her in the way he's asking if I am then I would be able to answer clearly...and not stammering.

"Basil, please. I wouldn't ask you if the next thing I'm going to ask  
wasn't important."

I let out a sigh as I knew that I would have to be honest...even though it would hurt any kind of friendship that I gained with him.

"Yes John, I do love her."

"That's what I thought. Then it's good my theory was correct."

"Excuse me?"

"I had the feeling that you did, just as well as Kara."

"Now wait..."

"Don't worry. I know Kara does and always will love me and you  
wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our marriage. That's why what I'm  
about to ask you is so important to me."

"Okay..."

"Basil...promise me that you'll be there for Kara."

"Wait...what?"

"Promise me you'll be there for her...and make her happy. Please!"

"I promise!...I promise I'll be there for her."

"Thank You."

"Now what brought this on John."

"I had counted on you having feelings for Kara. So i know that if  
something were to happen to me...or if by some chance I didn't make  
her happy anymore I would feel better knowing you're there for her. I'm  
scared that if something does happen to me...we'll she might follow  
me not far behind."

"You mean she would..."

"She...has told me that much."

"We'll then...I will be there for her always."

"Good...now I will only give you this for today...it is Kara's birthday  
after all...if you two so choose to, you have till she goes to bed  
for that one kiss."

I felt my face flush from this. It was the last thing I expected...even after what we were just discussing.

"I do plan to tell her that part myself. I do ask that for now not  
to tell her of this promise. She...has a way of guilt tripping herself.  
She'll feel that she's betrayed me because of what I know. I know  
she hasn't and how much she loves me, but as I said...this is for her  
birthday only. Okay?"

"Alright...and I won't tell her about the promise neither."

"In time I will, just not today...and thank you."

John had escorted us back out to the living room where Kara was saying goodbye to Lara, Stacy, Kristy, Chris and Mark. Nika and Cathy were in the living room now sitting at the couch.

"Oh, they're back!" said Nika

"Good. So John, Basil and Ratagin shall be courting me to the event  
next Saturday."

"No!...Basil and John shall be courting you...Ratagin shall be courting  
me to it."

I felt my mouth curl into a smile as I saw the panic look on Ratagin when Nika said that.

"Yes yes Nika, but either way the theme has already been posted and I  
have already put us down as me plus three."

"Oh joy, so what do you have plan for me Kara."

"Simple...you are going to dress as Ratagin."

"Excuse me?" said Ratagin

"It's a themed party of a bunch of certain movies...moving pictures.  
You guys have one made about a case." said Nika

"Oh, we'll that is certainly interesting."

"So as I said, because more then likely this case hasn't happened yet,  
we don't want to ruin it for you guys, so John and Ratagin shall...  
we'll be twinsing this and...we'll"

"Kara is femsil...a female Basil." said Cathy

"This will certainly be interesting" said Ratagin.

"I've pretty much got my whole outfit together...just need to get John's  
together and that won't be hard."

"Of course. Now that it's discussed we need to get going." said Cathy

"Okay, thanks for coming."

"Of course, see you next week." said Cathy as they hugged.

"Bye." said Nika as she hugged Kara.

I laughed when Nika walked right up to Ratagin after hugging both John and I...and not only hugged him, but pulled him down by his cravat and kissed him. Watching him fall all over himself as she lets go and both Cathy and Nika leave. I wanted to laugh so much, but John was doing enough of it to hide mine. Even Kara snickered at this. She smiled as Ratagin stood up and straightened himseld up.

"Not fun being flirting with when you don't want to be."

"Wait...was this."

"I asked you when no one was around to please not flirt with me, that it  
made me feel uncomfortable, but you continued anyway. Now I have unleashed  
the Nika and she won't stop till either you are back home or you've  
succumbed to her ways."

"Wait...she was really, honestly interested in me?"

"Yes, in her own way. Possibly as friends, but she kissed you so it  
might be more. We'll see next week."

"Yes, we'll anyway. Kara will you come help me put things in the  
fridge."

"Sure."

I could only assume that this was when John would tell Kara about her _other_ birthday gift. I was helping put all her gifts together. Taking a good look at the one Ratagin got for her and was honestly impressed to get her something as such that she would enjoy. I decided that this would be a nice way to spend the night. I cleared off John's table and from how the instructions told me I sat the entire game up. I could see Ratagin watching me as he finished picking up the trash from the gifts.

"So feel like playing?" said Ratagin

"thought it would be an enjoyable way to spend this night."

"It was made to be played. Just have to wait for John and Kara to come  
back."

Just in time as John and Kara come back out, Kara seemed like she was just a little flushed. I figured that was the real reason why John wanted Kara's help in there. They agreed for us to play. We probably spent three hours and played this game twice before John was ready for bed. Ratagin had wanted to get up early for a movie that was going to be on called Rent. Not sure what it was about, but Kara said it's a good musical. So they went to bed, all except Kara and I. Which we both went straight for the reading room. Me for a book I had wanted to finish and Kara for some work of either her fanfiction or her webcomic to finish.

We had been in the reading room for almost two hours, now and then talking about either the book I was reading, what she was working on and at this point how she liked her birthday. I was glad to hear that she enjoyed it very much this year. I couldn't concentrate on the book any longer as I saw Kara's face start to turn a bright shade of red.

_Was she possibly thinking about what John said to her as I had a couple of times tonight?_

"Kara..."

"Basil...Did John honestly tell you...about my surprise gift?"

"Yes...he did..."

I stood up from my chair as Kara did. I felt my face flush more as I looked at Kara and how beautiful she was with her red face and golden eyes looking at me.

"Kara..."

"Basil..."

"I got to confess...this would be my first one."

"First kiss? then I can't do this...I can't be the one...who's already  
taken...to take that from you."

It seemed that she was going to walk away, but I caught her arm and pulled her into my own.

"Kara...it would only be my first for here...Back home...yes it will  
still be my first one to give to whomever I may find myself with. If I  
do. I have no plans on finding someone to be apart of my life. So  
Kara...I'd be glad to give you this first. If I never find anyone  
to share my life with, then I will be glad to have shared this with  
you..."

I was falling into those golden lakes of hers as I brought myself closer to her. Holding her soft, warm cheek in my paw as she brought herself up closer to me. Feeling her arms go around my neck as my other arm went around her waist and there we closed the gap between us. Her soft, sweet pink lips that had a taste of strawberries on my own. I felt myself let go in her arms. I just didn't want to stop. This was a gift I was glad to give to her. What felt like hours was possibly only a minute when we parted. I held her close for a little longer before I spoke.

"Happy Birthday Kara."

"Katt...you can call me Katt...It's my nickname...I rarely tell  
people and more rare to let them call me that. You can call me that if  
you wish."

"Thank you...for such an honor...Happy Birthday Katt."

"Thank You."


	14. Chapter 14

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara,John, Chris, Kristy, Mark, Nika, Cathy, Stacy and Lara. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen.

**Kara**

I had told john the next morning that I had gotten my gift...as well as telling basil my nickname. He was honestly not surprised. He knew how I felt about Basil and I was ready to cry. John told me not to worry, that he knew how much more I love him. Which is true, I do love John more then life itself. That nothing could take me away from him. He knew all that, and he goes on to tell me about an agreement...a promise that john and basil made. He wouldn't go into much detail, but it was about me and john making sure that no matter what I would have someone with me. I smiled a little at him, he was always worried about  
me.

It had been interesting week. Once in a while both basil and john would call me by my nickname, not around Ratagin though since I didn't want him to get the idea it was okay. Sounds bitchy I know, but its just something I don't want everyone to know. Luckily during this week between. John and I, we were able to get the stuff needed for tomorrows lolita event. I managed to get the ears and tails done for john and I. I went ahead and got john to put his whole outfit on for me to see. I giggled when I saw him in it next to Ratagin.

"You two could be twins."

"Ha ha."

"Well you do look great old boy." Said Ratagin

"Yeah, even the ears and tail looks great." Said basil

I just smiled at how well I got it all together. Now they wanted to see me. When I came back out in it john thought I did a great job. From the coat to the whole outfit underneath. Look very much like Basil's, even the deerstalker I got...which is very comfortable. The pipe I had was a nice touch. Enough that basil remembered he still had his in his pocket.

I went to change out of my outfit and put it up nicely for tomorrow. While I thought about it, I went and grabbed pants and boxers for them as I told both basil and Ratagin to strip. I laughed when they turned red in the face...and of course comments from the peanut gallery.

"Your birthday was last week. If you wanted a show you should have told  
me, i'd get tickets for that new Cirque Du Soleil show." Said John.

All it did was make me laugh more.

"Next time. No you two have been wearing those clothes most of the time.  
They need to be washed. Now I do have some underwear and pants for you  
two to wear while I wash the clothes. They do need to be clean for  
tomorrow."

"Maybe shower while they're at it. If four people are trying to get  
cleaned up cold water will come quickly and possibly late." said John

"Right, Basil to the guest bathroom...and Ratagin because of your size  
you will have to use our bathroom."

I went ahead and went with Ratagin to our bathroom and waited outside my bathroom door till he passed his clothes over to me. Then came back out and tossed john his clothes to separate and start the load. I followed basil to get his clothes, trying to keep my mind out of the gutter. I hurriedly left when I got his clothes, tossing the colors to John and placing the whites off to the side. I think somehow John noticed because he spoke in a british accent to tease me.

After an hour of surfing the net while trying to keep my mind gutter free...kind of hard when Cumberbatch's butt is all over my tumblr. John came back after hanging the now clean and dry colors and just waiting for them to dry now. I had just started to wonder what was  
taking the two so long when out came Ratagin. He looked so much better showered and combed. I got to admit though the jeans does do him justice.

I smirked as I brought out my phone and got a quick picture of him in a pose that Nika would be thrilled to have. Giggling maniacally as I sent the picture to Nika.

"Did you honestly..." said John

"Yup...Nika will be most pleased."

"What did she do?" said Ratagin

"She took a picture of you and sent it to Nika." said John

"Why would you do that...she might try to come over now." said Ratgin

"No she won't...Cathy is her ride, she wouldn't be able to come over."

My cell phone went off and started laughing so hard at Nika's text.

"Oh! my sides! they hurt."

"What did she say?" said John with a smirk on his face.

"She said...she said...can I have his babies."

I laughed so hard I almost fell out of my recliner. The blush that came onto Ratagin's face didn't help. Out came running out from the hall way was Basil in the jeans I gave him. With the towel hanging over his shoulders I had that moment of seeing him in slow motion as he was coming out to possibly see what was going on. I felt my face flush at that moment as Basil stood in front of me.

"Katt...is everything alright?"

"I...uh...yeah...why?"

_and why do I taste copper?_

"Um, dear...I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have a nosebleed.  
An actual anime nosebleed." said John

I lifted my finger and felt it, saw it on my finger...blood..._oh my god I had a nosebleed when I saw Basil_...I felt my face flush at this thought and felt myself getting light headed. I wanted to close my eyes, but then John shoved a box of tissues on me, tilting my head back to stop the bleeding while cleaning me up because apparently I don't have enough function in my brain at the moment to do it myself as Basil runs to the kitchen for something as Ratagin also seemed to head somewhere.

My nose seemed to finally stop bleeding and my head started to feel fine as Ratagin came back with a cool wash cloth. Handing it to me to cool my face down. I sighed from relief as I closed my eyes to relax as I wiped my face with the cloth. Finally calming down, it was when I heard Basil speaking with me as he handed me a glass of water did I open my eyes and seeing his beautiful emerald eyes looking up at me with concern. I felt my face heat up again as I thought how beautiful this mouse in front of me looked and once again my nose started bleeding.

"Huh? oh crap. Basil? will you go wait in the reading room for a few  
minutes." said John

"Why does she keep getting nosebleeds?" said Ratagin

"Because Basil here has triggered the pretty boy syndrome that usually  
only happens in Japanese animations, but in very rare cases to boys and  
men in this world...more rare for girls and women. Symptoms include  
red face, heat, nosebleeds, fatigue and possible fainting. Just give  
her a few minutes and she'll be back to her usual self...maybe." said  
John as he passed me more tissues.

I felt embarrassed and a little ashamed. I never had a nose bleed like this. I mean John is the only one that has ever caused them for me.

"Im sorry about this. I didn't expect a nosebleed."

"It's okay Katt. I'll wait till you feel better."

"Good idea. I think I'll take a nap once this has stopped."

I closed my eyes as I saw basil and john leave, but I could feel Ratagin's eyes on me. Another minute and I shot my eyes open to see that he wasn't there. This disturbed a little as I closed my eyes again,this time laying to cool rag over my eyes and reclining back.

I knew I fell asleep. I was having a pleasant dream. One where John proposed a three way...something that will never happen, but it is my dream. Though what disturbed me was while I was kissing one of them, I felt a pair of lips on mine. I shot up, flinging the now dry rag onto the floor. I looked but no one was around. I saw that I had been asleep for at least thirty minutes. I looked at my cell and saw a text from John.

_Went to get pizza, brought basil with me to help carry. Clothes should be dry when we get home._

It was sent fifteen minutes ago...if they were out then...now wait...you've had dreams that the touches and such have felt real...I'll go look for him...maybe he's in the reading room or taking a nap or something...anything if it meant that he was busy.

I got up and went straight for the reading room first where I did find Ratagin typing away on John's computer. I was curious, so I quietly snuck my way in and peeked over his shoulder. I could see him concentrating while staring at the screen through his reading glasses.

_You know he didn't look too bad...pleasing actually...that is when he isn't being a master criminal mind._ I saw that he was writing...a story? I was intrigued and got myself caught up in reading it as he was typing.

"You know...it's hard to write when someone is reading over your  
shoulder."

_Oh god! I hate when people hover over me, so why the heck did I think it was okay for me to do it._ I took a few steps back as he turned to look at me. I felt my face flush from how embarrassed I was, but he just smiled at me. Not that creepy kind of smile he sometimes has when he was flirting with me, but a genuine smile...it actually looked nice  
on him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't normally do that because i don't like anyone  
hovering over me when I'm doing something, but I got so drawn in by  
that story your writing...but it's no excuse so I apologize."

"No, no. It's alright. I'm flattered that you were enjoying it. I had  
started writing this a week ago. Something to occupy my time while  
you and John worked."

"We'll it's good from what I could read. Is it a chapter story or a  
short story?"

"Chapter. I'm on chapter seven right now."

"That's good. Listen...um this is going to sound silly, but were you  
out in the living room in the last fifteen minutes?"

"To get some water yes, why?"

"I...uh...I...feel I should apologize."

"Why? you've done nothing wrong."

"I was about to accuse you of...um...kissing me while I was asleep."

"Kissing you? dear as tempting as it was when I saw your lips pursed  
in your sleep. I'm a criminal mastermind...not a pervert. i wouldn't  
do such a thing to anyone. It would be rude and insensitive."

"Wait...my lips were pursed?"

"Heh, yes. So if you don't mind me asking which one were you kissing  
in that dream, John or Basil?"

I felt a slight embarrassed by this. I was sleep kissing...oh just shoot me...and how did he know?

"Um...uh...both...so how did you know...that I was dreaming of  
them?"

"because dear...you were also talking in your sleep."

"Oh god...that's embarrassing."

"It's okay. Honestly it was nice to see you sleep. You don't sleep  
enough as it is."

"I know...but that's just how it is sometimes."

"You know though I am curious about something...why all of a sudden  
Basil has started calling you Katt."

"you've heard?"

"There's times when you guys don't think I'm around I hear him. It is  
sad that you feel that you can't be called by that name around me."

_Ouch...guess I deserve it._

"Honestly it wasn't meant to hurt you. I was trying to avoid explaining  
my reason why I let Basil call me that."

"He holds a certain place in your heart...not as big of a place as John  
does, but it's close where I don't."

"Not in the same way, but from how I've seen you within this last  
month...when you weren't flirting with me...I did see a nicer  
side. One I wouldn't mind seeing more often. There is a spot where  
very few friends I have told to call me by my nickname. WHen you let  
that side of you out you get closer to that spot. I can't offer more  
then my friendship...i don't know if that will be enough..."

"Kara...you are a wonderful person and having your friendship would  
mean more then anything to me...and honestly I like your name. I  
don't hear it often back home, so even if I never reach that point with  
you, I'm fine with calling you by your name."

"Thank you Rata..."

"Please...you can call me Padriac...or James. Which ever is fine with  
me."

"Padriac...alright...Thank You."

I think I threw him off when I hugged him. In my heart I believe he meant every word...for someone who had a hard time trusting...I believe him. He finally relaxed and hugged me back and when let go he gave me that nice smile.

"I also must apologize to you Kara. My flirting intentions were simply  
to annoy Basil. I knew how he feels...and I was bored, but I do  
honestly believe you are a very beautiful person...inside and out."

I smirked and laughed a little when I heard this. I was honestly relieved for it. I patted him on the back and told him it was okay and a thank you for the compliment.

"So then how do you feel about Nika?"

"She scares me."

I laughed myself silly about it. Nika was sweet, kind, fun, energetic...and perverted...evilly perverted.

"We'll trust me, she gets scarier. She's has shown great interest in  
you. So I suggest you be a gentleman and be charming. If you are not  
but the best to her...as a friend...I'll maim you."

"I believe it."

"Good."

I smiled as I heard a commotion out in the living room, hearing my name being called out.

"Looks like your gentlemen are looking for you."

"I guess..."

I raised my eyebrow as i felt something on my leg.

"Uh, Padriac...please tell me that's your tail I'm feeling."

"No, why?"


	15. Chapter 15

I **DO NOT** own _The Great Mouse Detective_ but I **DO OWN** Kara,John, Chris, Kristy, Mark, Nika, Cathy, Stacy and Lara. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**John**

Basil and I just arrived home with four boxes of pizza...Ratagin can pack it down easily for his size, so it's always best to have a extra just in case. I didn't see Kara in her chair when we came in, so maybe she went to the bathroom or taking the clothes out. I started calling, but no answer. Then Basil started calling her with me...then I heard a scream coming from the reading room and her shouting "DIE YOU EVIL SCUM!"

Basil and I started running, thinking that something happened and she could be killing Ratagin or something. We reach there and I don't know about Basil, but I know I had that look of what the fuck on my face as I see Kara taking a large hammer and smashing a rather large looking coackroach into pieces while Ratagin was applauding her.

"Nicely done. I never seen anyone hate something so much." said Ratagin

"Seriously? I thought you were trying to killed Ratagin here. Not a  
freaking coackroach."

"We heard you scream, why?" said Basil as he walks towards her with his  
paws in his pockets.

"the roach was on my leg, trying to crawl up into my shorts." said Kara as she's just coming down from her scare.

"Eww...alright understandable."

"And why did you think I was killing Padriac?"

"Padriac?" Basil and I said at the same time.

"Yes, that is my name. I believe they thought you were doing the  
smashing to me is because of what you said: Die you evil scum."

"Oh...okay that makes sense."

"Okay...we'll Basil, you and Rata..."

"You can call me Padriac or James...I would like for us to be considered  
friends." said Ratagin as he puts his paw out to me.

I reach out and took his paw in a hand shake and agreed.

"Alright Padriac, you and Basil go on and dig into the pizza."

I waited till they left for me to speak with Kara. I was honestly surprised by this turn of events and I was quite happy about it. To trust a criminal...that to me was a real turn for her.

"So...what changed your mind?"

"Something I should have done from the beginning. Spoke with him more.  
Since he came I could see that he could be a good guy...he just needed  
to stop the flirting."

"That's good. I'm glad for you. Now lets head out and eat pizza before  
he devours it."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Ratagin**

I had meant what I said...I wanted friendship with them and with the flirting and such I was doing I wasn't getting there. Now in a normal circumstance I wouldn't even begin to fathom about considering this, but who knows how many more days till the new moon and we leave. From everything I've seen...he's not as much of a irritating problem as I had  
believed him to be.

"Basil old boy...that act of friendship wasn't just to John and Kara  
back there...I also mean it to you too."

I could see his mind working as he looks at me with a lifted brow, though I couldn't blame him. We are by all means enemies and will still be enemies...just with the possibility to want to kill each other less.

"You want to be friends?"

"Someday I will grow tired of being a criminal and will want to retire.  
In that time I wouldn't mind knowing at the end that I have a friend  
back home."

"You do realize that I wouldn't go easy on you...that I will still  
stop your plans and try to bring you in to pay for your crimes?"

"Yes I do, just like I will always defy you and escape...that being  
said..."

I put my paw out to him in a friendly way to agree on it. He nodded towards me and took my paw in his and shook. We smiled at each other as we had out silent agreement on this friendship we have now. Then I turn as Basil looks passed me as I heard some sniffing and whimpering of some kind...it was John leaning against the wall while Kara was patting her eyes with a tissue.

"That was so beautiful." said Kara

"I never thought I'd see this." said John

"Frankly, neither did I."

"Same here." said Basil

"We'll now that we are done with the love fest here, let's eat." said  
Kara.

* * *

**Basil**

As strange as it was, I never thought I'd see the day that Ratagin of all...mice would want to be friends. Though we will have to see once Ratagin and i return home.

The next day we got ready for this lolita event that's at a british restaurant that Kara has told us about. It is very nice and with plenty of room at the table for all of us to sit. What Kara didn't tell me was this was more of a tea party and all the things they have. For instance the different teas. Then when the scones, finger sandwiches and desserts came out I blushed when I made a sound of excitement and heard Kara and a few of the girls giggle.

Before food though Nika had us all introduce ourselves. I think Nika embarrassed Ratagin though as she added a note to his introduction as to how "sexy" he is to her. The event was starting to come to a close for some of them, but then I heard a squeal of a No! coming from Nika.

"I'm sorry Nika." said Kara

"But the new moon is next week. Can't you hold it off for like another  
month?" said Nika

"We'll technically after the new moon I can open it anytime I wanted.  
Just needed this much time for the energy to calibrate." said Kara

"Yay! then hold it off for a couple more weeks please?" said Nika

"My dear, why are you asking for delay?"

"It's so I can through you and Ratagin here a goodbye event and...I  
don't want him to go yet."said Nika as she kind of looks at Ratagin,  
who appears to be flattered

"Oh Nika." said Kara

"Darling I'm sure if you ask Kara, she would take you with her when or  
if she visits." said Ratagin

"We'll of course she'll visit. Along with John of course. I...can't  
see myself going on without seeing them...seeing Kara."

I saw Kara blushed as John smirked, putting his arm around her. Nika cheered as she leaned and hugged Ratagin, who gently placed his arm around her. Then a slow song started up and I smirked as I saw Nika pull Ratagin up to dance.

"You sure it's alright?" said ratagin

"Of course." said Nika, dragging him to the dance area and they start  
to slow dance.

I looked over at Kara. She did ask John if he wanted to, but he wasn't in the mood for it, then said something that surprised me.

"Basil, would you like to dance?" said John

"With you? I think that would worry your wife there some to ask a male  
when she just asked you."

"Smart ass. I mean would you dance with Kara?"

"Only if she wants to...Would you care to dance Kara?"

"Um...yes, I would. Thank you." said Kara

I held out my paw to her. Took her hand in mine and guided her out to the floor. One arm around her waist while my paw still held her hand and held her close to me. She had left her hat at the table so I was able to lay my head on hers. I could smell the shampoo she used and feel her soft hair against me. I looked over and saw just how genuinely happy  
Ratagin looked.

_We'll maybe it wouldn't be too bad to delay coming home just yet._

I smiled as I turned the other way and saw all the other lolitas just smiling and taking pictures. Even John strangely seemed pleased. I told Kara to look over and see for herself.

"Look's like we're being shipped." said Kara

"Shipped?"

"...I'll explain later."

I start to hearing awes and woos as Kara turns over towards Ratagin and Nika and I could see her smiling with surprise as I look over and see Ratagin dipping Nika and kissing her.

"So...would this be a ship?"

"Good example of it yes."

When they raised back up Nika looked over towards us

"Hey, now you two kiss." yelled Nika

"Nika." said Kara

"Come on a lot of people ship you two. Give them what they want."

"No, only the lolitas heere seem to."

"That's still a lot."

"Uh john!"

"Kara...whatever makes you happy." said John

"Could upset you."

"Don't worry about me. "

I could see that it irritates her when he does that, but the blush on her face says she wants to...frankly so do it.

"We'll it is only for them."

She looked at me and smiled as a way to give an excuse to kiss, though our reasons may be different. I spinned her out and then back in. I took a deep dip with her and kissed her soft sweet lips as her hands

Went up around my neck. I could feel her fingers through my hair as I had one paw in hers, holding her head while my arm was around her waist. I couldn't hear anything around me. All I could was feel her hair and taste her lips of strawberries and fruit tea.

She was like a drug I couldn't stop taking. When I brought her back up I was still locked lips with her, but I was more aware as the cameras were going off, causing both Kara and I to blush. She broke off first though, to yell at them.

"Those pictures are not allowed on facebook."

"What if we blur your face or don't tag you.." said one of the girls.

"No, only thing you can is send me those photos."

I heard awes about it, but there was no arguing about it. As she put it the world can't know about her magic. Heck she said that her and Cathy and Nika explained that the universe opened up and Ratagin and I fell through. Since Kara is the witch they didn't argue.

We paid the bill,did more pictures and then Nika said something to Kara that made her smile.

"Guys we're going to karaoke." said Kara

"Seriously?" said John

"Please, its fun."

"Karaoke?"

"Singing in front of people." said John

"Yeah, but we get our own room to sing to whatever song we pick." said Kara

"Yeah, but they don't...know any music from this time." said John

"Actually...I've been listening so some of johns music when I write."  
said Ratagin

"Really? What ones do you like?" Said Kara

" I like more of this Frank Sinatra and Beatles, but I also like this  
one called Imagine Dragons and Abbney Park." Said Ratagin

"I thought you would like them. Has Kara have you listen to her music Basil?" said John

"Yes, I've listened to all of her playlists."

"You have?" said Kara

The blush was cute, because one of her playlists was _inspire4gmdfanficmusic_. I had been so tempted to ask her about it, but when I listened to that list it was music that she liked listening to while writing certain fanfiction.

"Anything you like in particular?" Said John

"Beatles, her classical selection and this one called panic at the  
disco...its certainly interesting to listen to."

"Not bad, they do have Beatles in the selection. So it works" said Kara

She went to tell Nika and she got excited as she ran and. Jumped into his arms. Nika told Cathy that she was coming with us. Kara gave one stipulation...there better be a piece of clothing on by the time we get there.

As we head over there I pulled john over, feeling I should say something to him after earlier.

"Listen, if I went over your boundaries then I apologize."

"Basil, I appreciate it, but not needed. I said what I said because it  
would make her happy. Also...there are somethings about our past...well  
really one thing I regret that had really hurt her and put her in a  
painfully dark place., but she stuck with me because she loves me. I  
promised I would do my absolute best to never put her there again, so  
whatever makes her happy. Even if it irritates her...she deserves  
nothing but happiness."

I was deeply moved by it. He wasn't a violent person I can see it, so that dark place had to be simply an emotional one, but I didn't ask, I just simply understood his intentions for it all.

That night was indeed fun from what I could remember. We had quite a few drinks while over at this karaoke place. I remember a few of the songs Kara sang that were seductive and made me blush profusely. Nika on the other hand was not only singing, but dancing seductively towards Ratagin, making the old man blush redder then myself. I remember singing a couple of the Beatles songs with Ratagin, which I'll admit it was strange even though it was fun and singing a couple of the panic at the disco songs with Kara. I remember Kara and Nika singing this one romantic song. Nika was looking over at Ratagin and Kara was looking at John and I. I know some of the other girls and guys there sang as well, but it was these moments I remembered. Getting home was interesting, Kara didn't want us driving so far to drop Nika off and go double the distance for us to get home in such a state, so we all just came straight home.

Nika headed to bed with Ratagin and Kara starts yelling something at her, making them turn to look at her.

"What?" said Nika

"I said, you better you protection. I am not responsible if you have  
a little child with whiskers, tail and claws." said Kara

"You better you protection? Kara please choose your words and say it  
again." said John as he's holding himself against the wall.

This was normal for Kara to screw up her words. I was just amazed that she didn't get drunk like the rest of us. Apparently to John though she was drunk enough.

"How are you screwing your words when you aren't drunk" said Ratagin

"With loving pets, soft strokes and lots of thrusting." said John

"Ha, ha. I said you better use protection Nika. I will not be responsible  
if you have a child that is born with whiskers, tail and claws."

"Oh that be cute! could put a bow on the tail if it's a girl."

"Nika."

"Alright...I'll try to remember for us to use protection."

I watched as they left, Ratagin gently guiding her to his room for the night.

"So now what?" said Kara

"Now...threesome." said John

Kara had turned a delightful shade of pink when John said that...what ever it means.

"What's that?"

"A threesome?" said John

"Yes."

"Nope, come with us. I shall show you on our tv in our room." said John  
as he pulls me with him.

"Wait...why not in the living room?" said Kara.

"Because we don't want to accidentally fall asleep out here and have them  
walk out to the dvd still going." said John

From there all I could remember was watching this dvd and now knowing what that word means and all three of us just crashing out on the bed. When I woke up I saw Kara asleep with John's and my arm wrapped around her. Her asleep on her stomach. I was pretty sure nothing happened, because all three still had our underwear on at least...no shirts at all...so seeing her topless made me bring my head up to be polite and just fall back to sleep.

I felt that I had been asleep for days, but in reality I'm sure it had only been a couple more hours as I opened my eyes and saw Kara still laying there, just not with John's arm around her. I reached out to caress her cheek when I saw my hand..._my hand!_


End file.
